Rendre un enfant à sa mère
by Naelle
Summary: Une mère demande au GB de retrouver son fils, disparut depuis des années. Les deux amis ainsi que Jûbei, Kazuki et Shido vont devoir se méfier... de l'oubli... Lisez pour vous faire une idée. !finie!
1. Le témoin n'est pas humain

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Mail:** **Base:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer**Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier Lorraine pour m'avoir corrigé ce premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Get Backer. Normalement, c'est elle qui va tous les corriger et d'avance, pour les suivant aussi, je te remercie :)

Il faut que je vous dise que j'avais prévu de ne plus écrire de fanfic, à part de petit one-shot, de temps à autre, mais voilà que je me suis mise à partir dans une histoire qui sera assez longue en suivant Ban et Ginji ! J'adore cette série et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une histoire dessus.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfic :)  
Bonne lecture :-)

**

* * *

**

**Rendre un enfant à sa mère. **

**__**

**_Premier chapitre  
_**(Le témoin n'est pas un humain)

**_

* * *

_**

_– Teshimine-san… c'est quoi une maman ?_

_– Une maman ?... Hé bien… c'est une femme qui aime ses enfants quoi qu'il arrive._

_– … une femme qui aime ses enfants quoi qu'il arrive… ?_

_– Oui… qui les aime quoi qu'il arrive..._

**

* * *

**

« Grande Promotion ! » « Ce qu'on vous a dérobé, nous vous le retrouvons » « – 50 Profitez-en ! ».  
Deux garçons tenaient des pancartes sur lesquelles on pouvait lire ces mots. De toute évidence, Midô Ban et Amano Ginji n'avaient pas d'argent, comme ça leur arrivait fréquemment.

– Ban-chan, gémit soudain le jeune blond.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai faim… on devrait peut-être se trouver un autre boulot, au moins pour pouvoir manger…

– Pas question ! Nous sommes les Get Backers !

– Mais… j'ai faim…  
Tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

Ban allait s'énerver et parler de fierté, mais une jeune fille habillée de façon provocante arriva en courant vers eux.

– Heaven !   
Ginji était heureux de la voir, car il savait que si elle avait l'air aussi pressée, c'était qu'elle devait avoir une affaire en vue. Ban, par contre, sentait qu'ils allaient encore se faire avoir, aussi ne voyait-il pas vraiment l'arrivée de la jeune femme d'un très bon œil.

– Je vois que vous n'avez encore plus d'argent, dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur, légèrement moqueuse. Vous avez eu des clients ?

– Pas vraiment, lui répondit Ginji.

– Alors venez, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un.

**

* * *

**

Une fois dans le café Honky Tonk, les deux amis purent manger un plat chacun, généreusement offert par Natsumi, qui, une fois de plus, avait eu pitié d'eux.

– La cliente ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, leur indiqua Heaven, quelques minutes plus tard.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?  
Demanda Ban, entre deux bouchées.

– Je préfère que ce soit la cliente qui vous l'explique.

– Hum… ça sent encore la mission pour laquelle on va devoir risquer nos vies, et qui ne nous rapportera rien !

– Pas du tout ! La cliente est prête à donner beaucoup d'argent, si vous réussissez.

– Mais c'est dangereux ?

– Très franchement, je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune femme, tout à fait sincère.

Le léger tintement que fit la porte en s'ouvrant indiqua aux amis que leur future cliente venait d'arriver.

– Heaven-san, dit alors une femme en s'avançant vers le petit groupe.

– Makusha-san, bonjour, dit alors l'interpellée en serrant la main de l'arrivante.

– Excusez-moi, je suis en retard.

– Mais non voyons. Vous avez trouvé facilement ?

– Oui, ça a été. Ce sont eux les Get Backers ?  
Demanda la femme en portant son attention sur les deux garçons. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs en train de l'examiner. Ginji, de son côté, pensait qu'elle avait l'air gentille, alors que Ban tentait de la cerner. Elle semblait être employée de bureau, peut-être à la mairie ou dans un lieu public. Elle était ce genre de femmes qui avaient très bien ingéré l'occidentalisation. Cela se voyait ne serait-ce qu'à sa tenue. Cependant, même si elle cherchait à le dissimuler, quelque chose dans le regard de la femme intriguait le jeune homme. Elle cachait une profonde souffrance, et il le sentait.

– Je suis Makusha Meiko, se présenta la femme aux jeunes hommes encore assis.

– Enchanté, lui répondirent d'une même voix ces deux derniers avant que Ban ne fasse les présentations : Je suis Midô Ban, et voici Amano Ginji. Nous sommes les Get Backers !

– Allez-y, encouragea Heaven, exposez leur votre problème.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit la femme en s'asseyant près de Ginji, de façon à faire face à Ban.

Elle ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit une photographie.

– C'est mon fils, leur indiqua-t-elle alors en leur montrant l'enfant dessus.

Les deux garçons regardèrent attentivement et attendirent la suite de l'histoire.

– Sur cette photo, il a 8 ans. C'était il y a quatre ans… et c'est la dernière photo de lui que j'ai…  
Ban pensa qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle se retint et aucune larme ne coula.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors gentiment Ginji, montrant qu'il compatissait à la douleur de la femme.

– Il a été enlevé… Un jour, je suis allée le chercher à l'école… mais… il ne m'a jamais rejoint…

Les trois amis, ainsi que Paul et Natsumi ressentaient toute la détresse de la femme à travers ses paroles.

– La police n'a pas fait d'enquête ? Demanda Ban lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit.

– Si… ils ont cherché mon fils activement pendant des mois, mais… plus le temps passait, et plus les policiers chargés de l'enquête se décourageaient. Et à présent… à présent, mon fils n'est plus qu'un nom sur une liste plus longue que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer…

La femme essuya les larmes qui commençaient à arriver à ses yeux d'un revers de bras, puis, elle regarda tour à tour les deux Get Backers, un air suppliant au fond des yeux.

– Je vous en supplie… retrouvez mon fils…

– Vous savez, commença Ban, avant de s'arrêter. Cette femme souffrait déjà tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui rappeler que son fils était peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle.

– Et s'il n'est plus de ce monde… je vous en supplie, découvrez-le… que je puisse au moins faire son deuil, dit alors la femme avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Ginji, qui était près d'elle, passa une main dans son dos, touché par sa détresse.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous acceptons votre demande, annonça-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. N'est-ce pas Ban-chan ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit plusieurs minutes, puis approuva. Chose qui étonna fortement Heaven, car il était bien vrai que normalement, il faisait plus de difficultés.

**

* * *

**

Ban regarda une nouvelle fois l'extrait de naissance de l'enfant qu'ils devaient retrouver : Michio. Ce qui l'avait tout de suite interpellé, c'était l'absence du nom du père. Il avait alors appelé Meiko afin de lui demander de lui parler du père, mais celle-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il avait 'disparu de la circulation' quelques mois avant la naissance de leur fils. Elle avait d'ailleurs ajouté que quatre ans auparavant, les policiers avaient tout de suite pensé à lui, mais ils avaient été dans l'incapacité de le retrouver.

– Ban-chan !

L'interpellé posa le papier officiel près de lui et releva les yeux vers son partenaire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Paul nous a sorti ça, lui répondit son ami en lui tendant une feuille sur laquelle s'étalaient plusieurs portraits.

– Parfait ! Alors essayons de mémoriser à quoi l'enfant pourrait ressembler à présent.

– Ca fait beaucoup de têtes quand même…

– C'est normal. Entre 8 et 12 ans, les enfants changent beaucoup… alors, on ne peut pas dire avec précision à quoi il devrait ressembler aujourd'hui… s'il est toujours vivant…

– Ban-chan… tu crois qu'il est mort ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, nous allons rechercher quelqu'un de vivant !  
Annonça le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

Ginji sourit et sortit à sa suite, sans avoir oublié de récupérer la feuille à portraits.

– Par où on commence ? Demanda Ginji lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

– Par le début, lui répondit Ban en s'installant dans sa voiture.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– On va commencer par aller à l'école dans laquelle il était.

– Ok !

**

* * *

**

– … une affaire horrible…

– Je suis d'accord, mais qu'avez-vous vu ?

– … horrible affaire…

– Mayu-sensei… pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais dites-moi précisément de quoi vous vous souvenez, demanda Ban, se contenant pour ne pas exploser.

La femme approchant de l'âge de la retraite remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de soupirer.

– Je ne me souviens de rien en particulier. Michio était un enfant tranquille. Il attendait toujours sa mère en s'adossant contre la grille – la femme fit un geste en direction de l'entrée principale –, mais le jour de l'enlèvement, personne ne l'a vu à cet endroit.

Ban remercia la femme, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire, puis s'éloigna, sous les « triste histoire… » du professeur.

En descendant les escaliers devant l'amener dans la cour, le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait trouver un quelconque indice lui permettant de retrouver l'enfant disparu, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ginji, au lieu de chercher des indices, jouait avec un chien.

– C'est comme ça que tu travailles ?  
S'énerva Ban en arrivant en courant près de l' 'irresponsable'.

– Ban-ch…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir car son ami venait de le frapper sans aucun ménagement sur la tête.

– Mais… pourquoi tu me frappes ?  
Gémit alors le blond.

– Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'interroger les passants ! Et je te retrouve en train de jouer avec un chien ! En plus, vu son état, il doit être couvert de puces et tu vas en mettre dans la voiture.

– Mais… Ban-chan…

– Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun était devenu très sérieux en regardant le chien abandonné qui était près de Ginji. Et soudain, il repartit à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement et alla voir le jardinier.

– Excusez-moi monsieur, mais ce chien, depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

– Ce chien ? Aucune idée. Depuis qu'il est né, je pense.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je ne sais pas… ça fait 15 ans que je travaille dans cette école, et ça doit bien faire une dizaine d'années que ce chien reste à la grille. Surtout aux heures d'entrée et de sortie des élèves. Il y en a pas mal qui lui donnent à manger.

– Merci beaucoup, dit Ban, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si l'homme voulait lui dire autre chose, avant de repartir en courant à l'entrée de l'école.

– Ban-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un grand sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme, puis, posant son regard sur le chien, il annonça à son partenaire :

– Nous avons notre témoin !

– Hein ? Le chien ? Mais…

– Exactement ! S'il se souvient de Michio, il devrait pouvoir nous dire si oui ou non, cet enfant est venu à la grille le jour de l'enlèvement. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourra aussi nous parler de son ravisseur.

Puis, sur un sourire entendu, les deux amis retournèrent à leur voiture.

**

* * *

**

– Et j'y gagne quoi, dans cette histoire ?

– Shido… nous allons peut-être sauver un enfant. Il faut que tu nous aides, supplia Ginji, ses yeux de cocker étant au rendez-vous.

Le maître des animaux ne répondit pas directement, mais demanda où était le 'témoin'. Les deux amis lui indiquèrent le lieu, et ils allaient partir lorsque Madoka arriva.

– Shido-san ?

– Je suis là, répondit l'homme en prenant la main de la jeune aveugle.

– J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

– Non, mais j'allais le faire. Je dois voir 'quelqu'un'.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, mais il la rassura d'une pression sur la main.

– Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour t'accompagner à ton récital.

Un sourire en remerciement, et Madoka consentit à lâcher la main du jeune homme.

– Bien, allons-y !  
Shido n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre le moindre commentaire quant à son attitude vis-à-vis de la violoniste. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Ban n'avait rien dit durant l'échange. Peut-être était-il malade.

– Ban-chan ? Ca ne va pas ?  
Visiblement, Ginji semblait aussi s'inquiéter du soudain mutisme de son ami.

– Tout va très bien. J'aimerais juste en finir rapidement avec cette mission.

Shido et Ginji se regardèrent intrigués mais ne firent aucun commentaire, et c'est en silence qu'ils montèrent en voiture, puis qu'ils firent le trajet.

Une fois devant l'établissement, les trois amis se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas stationner car c'était l'heure de la sortie des cours. Finalement, ils décidèrent de mettre la voiture plus loin et de marcher pour arriver jusqu'au chien.

– Je doute que la pauvre bête se souvienne d'un enfant en particulier. T'as vu tout ce monde Ban-chan ?

– C'est le seul qui puisse nous aider, alors ne soyons pas défaitistes, rassura Ban.

– Je propose qu'on attende que les enfants soient rentrés chez eux avant d'aller voir ce chien, suggéra Shido.

Les deux Get Backers approuvèrent, et ils attendirent près de trois quarts d'heure que tous les enfants soient partis avant de s'avancer vers le chien qui, à présent, mangeait des restes que lui avaient donnés quelques écoliers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de lui, l'animal releva la tête et se mit à remuer la queue en reconnaissant Ginji. Puis, son regard croisa celui de Shido alors que celui-ci s'accroupissait près de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais pourtant, son odeur lui était familière.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent alors, sans que Shido ne dise le moindre mot aux deux jeunes hommes avec lui. A cet instant, il était en pleine 'discussion' avec l'un de ces êtres qu'il estimait beaucoup plus que les humains. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva, et c'est à deux humains qu'il allait donner les informations qu'il avait obtenues.

– Il se souvient de l'enfant.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui. Il lui a souvent donné à manger et lorsque sa mère était en retard, il lui parlait.

– Ok, ok, mais est-ce qu'il se souvient du jour de l'enlèvement ?  
Demanda Ban, trouvant que tout le reste importait peu.

– J'y viens ! Mais j'aimerais qu'on me laisse tout expliquer, serpent !

– Quoi ? Je vais te…

– Du calme tous les deux, tempéra Ginji. Vas-y Shido, raconte-nous tout.

Après avoir adressé un regard noir à Ban, le jeune homme continua.

– Le chien m'a expliqué que durant les semaines ayant précédé l'enlèvement, un professeur venait souvent tenir compagnie à Michio.

– Il pourrait nous dire qui c'est ?

– Il ne travaille plus ici, mais il m'a dit qu'il arriverait à le reconnaître, même si son odeur avait changé.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je pense que si on lui montre une photo, il le reconnaîtra. Il était très jaloux que cet homme accapare l'attention de l'enfant. La pauvre bête s'est sentie abandonnée, alors il a passé son temps à observer le prof en question.

– Parfait ! Il nous faut les photos de tous les profs de cette école. Ginji, viens, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un moyen de se les procurer !

– J'arrive. Tu viens Shido ?

Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur le chien abandonné.

– Attendez. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. S'il avait été un humain, on lui aurait au moins payé le resto, mais là… parce que c'est un chien, on pense pouvoir le laisser comme ça…

– C'est vrai, répondit Ginji ému. Que proposes-tu ?

Shido ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais siffla et un moineau arriva pour se poser sur sa main.

– Je vais demander à Kazuki de venir s'en occuper, indiqua-t-il en renvoyant l'oiseau vers son ami.

– Pourquoi ne pas le ramener chez Madoka-chan ?  
Demanda Ginji alors qu'ils laissaient le chien et repartaient vers leur véhicule.

– Parce qu'elle a un important récital ce soir, et si je lui ramène ce chien, elle pensera sans doute plus à lui qu'à son violon. Alors, pour le moment, il vaut mieux que ce soit Kazuki qui s'en occupe.

**

* * *

**

– Un chien ?

Jûbei se retourna vers son ami, ne voyant pas à qui il pouvait bien parler.

– Shido me demande d'aller récupérer un chien.

– ?

– Il m'expliquera tout demain ou ce soir. Bien, en route.

Jûbei suivit son ami sans un mot.

– Tu es très proche de Shido, fit-il remarquer après plusieurs minutes de silence.

– C'est vrai. Depuis que nous avons quitté le Mugenjô, nous nous sommes pas mal épaulés.

– Hum…

– …

– Shido est devenu ton meilleur ami, se permit de dire le plus âgé des deux garçons, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

– Hein ? Mais ne sois pas bête. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi mon meilleur ami.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

– Ha, le voilà. Ce doit être ce chien dont Shido veut que je m'occupe.

– Il y a une légère odeur, non ?

– Oui… il n'a jamais dû prendre de bain… et je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de puces qui doivent se balader sur lui. Allez, viens là mon grand, rajouta le tisseur en tendant la main vers le chien.

**

* * *

**

– Tu trouves quelque chose Ban-chan ?

– Non, rien pour l'instant, chuchota le jeune homme.

Les deux amis étaient dans les locaux de l'école en pleine nuit, et chacun armé d'une lampe torche, ils cherchaient parmi les divers dossiers de l'administration des photos des différents professeurs.

– Ca y est ! J'ai quelque chose ! Voilà une feuille sur laquelle tous les profs sont. Voyons voir la date… super ! Elle date de trois mois avant la disparition de Michio. Ca devrait être bon. Viens Ginji, on y va.

**_

* * *

_**

_Fin du premier chapitre._

_A suivre…_

****

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Et voilà, l'enquête est en place :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Sachez qu'on verra pas mal Kazuki et Jûbei, un peu Shido, mais pas tant que ça, en fait, mais bien entendu, les héros restent quand même Ginji et Ban :) On se donne rendez-vous dans quinze jours pour le chapitre suivant :-)


	2. Chapitre 2 un idée pour le titre ?

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Base:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer**Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

Salut,

Ben alors, personne n'a lu le début de cette nouvelle fanfic ou quoi ? Je n'ai eu aucun commentaire, que se soit positif ou négatif… j'suis un peu triste quand même ;; Quoiqu'il en soit, pour ceux qui lisent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :-)

**

* * *

**

**Rendre un enfant à sa mère. **

**__**

**_Deuxième chapitre_**

**_

* * *

_**

– Tu as été merveilleuse Madoka.

C'est en ces mots que Shido complimenta celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Cette dernière rougit légèrement et sourit au jeune homme.

– Viens, je te raccompagne et après, je vais devoir sortir.

– Tu… vas où ?

– Juste voir un ami. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille était de plus en plus inquiète pour Shido, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Le trajet les ramenant chez la violoniste se fit paisiblement, et Shido la raccompagna jusque dans sa maison et n'oublia pas de dire à Mozart de bien s'occuper de sa maîtresse, avant de repartir.

**

* * *

**

– Kazuki, c'est moi.

– Ha Shido ! Bonsoir.

– Tu as récupéré le chien ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

– Les Get Backers sont sur une affaire, et ce chien est un 'témoin'. Où est Jûbei ?  
Demanda le maître des bêtes, s'étonnant que le protecteur de son ami ne soit pas à ses côtés.

– Il prend une douche et le chien est d'ailleurs avec lui. Il finit de se sécher dans la salle de bain, parce que j'ai dû lui faire prendre un bain.

– J'imagine bien. – Shido s'assit sur un fauteuil – Notre chef a l'air très touché par cette affaire.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Enlèvement d'un enfant. La mère est venue leur demander de retrouver son fils. Mais ça fait déjà quatre ans que les faits se sont produits.

– Bonsoir Shido.  
Jûbei venait d'arriver dans le salon, un kimono d'intérieur sur lui.

– Bonsoir, lui répondit l'autre.

– Tu viens récupérer le chien ?

– Pas vraiment. En fait, j'aimerais que vous le gardiez quelques jours.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que Madoka a encore des concerts à donner pendant trois jours.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Prendre un nouvel animal demande du temps et elle ne pourra pas s'en occuper comme il faut, ou alors, elle oubliera son violon pour être avec le chien, répondit Kazuki.

– C'est tout à fait ça, confirma Shido.

Jûbei se renfrogna un peu, voyant qu'effectivement, les deux amis étaient devenus très proches, au point de se comprendre sans aucune difficulté.

– C'est bon, nous allons le garder le temps qu'il faudra, annonça Kazuki, quelques secondes plus tard.

– Parfait, merci beaucoup, dit alors Shido en se relevant. Je vous laisse.

– Rentre bien. Bonne nuit.

– Merci.

Une fois Shido sorti, Kazuki referma la porte et, sans même se retourner vers son meilleur ami, il lui demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien du tout.

– Jûbei, qu'est-ce que…  
Le reste de la phrase du jeune homme mourut sans avoir traversé ses lèvres, car son ami était parti dans sa chambre. Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit avant de s'allonger. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu être jaloux des amis de Kazuki.

– Je suis ridicule, murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

**

* * *

**

– Alors ? Il reconnaît quelqu'un ? Hé dresseur de singe ! Dis-lui de s'activer, on ne va pas y passer la journée !  
Ban perdait patience et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

Shido se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de continuer à 'discuter' avec le chien. Ils avaient agrandi toutes les photos figurant sur le dossier qu'avait trouvé Ban et à présent, il montrait, très lentement, chacune d'entre elles au chien afin que celui-ci tente de reconnaître quelqu'un.

L'animal regardait attentivement chacun des visages que lui présentait le jeune homme et soudain, tomba en arrêt devant celle d'un homme.

– C'est lui, indiqua alors le maître des animaux en montrant la photographie aux deux Get Backers.

Ban reprit alors le dossier et chercha le nom du professeur.

– Professeur FUGURA Katsura. Il était là en remplacement du professeur TAKARA Reika qui était alors en congé maternité, expliqua Ban en lisant les informations relatives à l'homme.

– Retrouvons ce prof alors, dit Ginji, prêt à partir.

– Attends, le retint son ami. Où veux-tu aller le chercher ? Il faut qu'on se renseigne auprès de cette prof, Takara Reika. Peut-être qu'elle saura où il est allé.

– Parfait, allons-y, approuva Ginji, plein de vitalité, comme à son habitude.

Shido les regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, puis se pencha vers le chien.

– Kazuki s'est bien occupé de toi. Tu es tout beau.

L'animal remua la queue de contentement.

– Allez, viens, je vais te présenter à Madoka et Mozart. Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

**

* * *

**

C'était le soir, et Ginji était seul, regardant les lumières de la ville, lorsqu'il se remémora ce que Teshimine lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'était une mère.

« _C'est une femme qui aime ses enfants, quoi qu'il arrive_ ».

– Ginji, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ressasses encore le passé ?

– Ha, Ban-chan… c'est bizarre… on a l'impression que certaines choses sont oubliées à jamais, et pourtant, on y repense sans même s'en rendre compte.

– A quoi fais-tu allusion ? Tu penses à ton passé au Mugenjô ?

– Oui et non… tu sais… je ne me souviens pas de ma mère…

– …

– Et quand j'ai demandé à Teshimine-san ce que c'était, il m'a répondu qu'une mère, c'est une femme qui aime ses enfants quoi qu'il arrive.

– C'est aussi comme ça que je le conçois.

– Alors… comment peut-on enlever un enfant à sa mère ?

– Je vois que cette mission te perturbe beaucoup.

– …

Ban passa un bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami afin de lui remonter le moral.

– Nous allons retrouver cet enfant et le rendre à sa mère ! Alors ne te mine pas le moral.

L'ancien chef des VOLTS se sentit rassuré par l'assurance qu'affichait son ami et retrouva le sourire.

**

* * *

**

_– Maman, ce n'est pas grave si papa n'a jamais été là… je suis là pour te protéger._

Meiko se retourna dans son lit et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Ces mots, qu'avait prononcé son fils tant de fois… elle avait tellement envie de l'entendre encore les lui dire. Et elle, comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle le prendrait dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aime.

– Michio… Michio… mon chéri…

A présent, elle misait tout sur les Get Backers qui lui avaient promis de retrouver son fils.

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les deux amis menaient leur investigation afin de retrouver le professeur Fugura et enfin, grâce à l'aide de Reika Takara, la femme qu'il avait remplacée, ils avaient une nouvelle piste en la personne de GAKI Mégumi.

– Elle est médecin, expliqua Ban à son coéquipier. Je l'ai prévenue de notre visite.

– Vous êtes Midô et Amano ?  
Demanda une femme alors qu'ils entraient dans un hôpital.

– Oui, c'est nous, répondit alors Ginji.

– Je suis Gaki Mégumi. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Les deux amis suivirent la femme sans un mot et s'assirent une fois arrivés dans son bureau.

– Nous voudrions savoir où est le professeur Fugura Katsura.

– Pourquoi ?  
Demanda simplement la femme médecin.

– C'est à propos de Mich…

– Je cherche un professeur particulier pour donner des cours à ma nièce, coupa Ban, alors que Ginji allait donner la véritable raison de leur demande.

La femme était sceptique et elle le montra.

– Je vois bien que vous mentez. Cependant, je vais vous dire où il est.

La femme se leva et incita les deux garçons à la suivre. Elle longea plusieurs couloirs, puis s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre avant de l'ouvrir.

– Il est l… Katsura ? Katsura ?

La femme s'affolait.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Ginji.

– Il devrait être là ! On vient de l'opérer de l'appendicite. Il n'aurait pas dû bouger avant les trois prochains jours !

Ceci étant dit, elle sortit de la chambre et courut à travers les couloirs, nourrissant l'espoir utopique que l'homme serait toujours dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

– Hum…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ban-chan ?  
Demanda Ginji en voyant son ami se baisser avant de récupérer quelque chose sous le lit.

– Ca va nous servir !

Le 'ça' en question était en fait une paire de pantoufles.

– Ha, mais oui ! Un chien pourra nous aider à retrouver la trace de cet homme.

– A mon avis, il ne doit pas être très loin. Demandons tout de suite au dresseur de singe de venir avec le chien !

– Je lui téléphone, dit alors Ginji, enthousiaste à l'idée de demander l'aide d'un chien, et d'ainsi, faire comme les policiers se servant de leurs amis à quatre pattes afin de résoudre leurs affaires.

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que les deux Get Backers attendaient devant l'hôpital lorsque Shido arriva, accompagné de Kazuki.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui là ?  
Demanda Ban, se rendant compte que, compte tenu des services qu'ils avaient déjà dû demander à Shido, ce dernier ne manquerait certainement pas de demander sa part d'argent à la fin de la mission. Aussi voyait-il d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de Kazuki, qui, s'il les aidait, demanderait certainement quelque chose lui aussi.

– Nous étions ensemble quand Ginji nous a appelés.

– Ma présence pose un problème ?

– Mais non Kazu-chan !

– Ecoute-moi bien tisseur ! T'as pas intérêt à vouloir nous soutirer du fric à la fin !

– De quoi parle-t-il ? Demandèrent Kazuki et Shido d'une même voix à Ginji, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que voulait dire le jeune homme.

Leur ancien chef se contenta de hausser les épaules, afin de leur indiquer qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de quelles pouvaient bien être les idées de son ami.

– Bon, voilà les chaussons que notre homme a dû utiliser, reprit soudain Ban.

Shido les lui prit des mains et les fit renifler au chien errant qu'ils avaient récupéré quelques temps plus tôt. Ce dernier, avant de se mettre en route à la recherche du détenteur de cette odeur, n'oublia pas de préciser que c'était le professeur dont il leur avait parlé.

**

* * *

**

– Alors ?

– Je confirme malheureusement le diagnostic de mon collègue. Je suis désolée.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais de toute façon.

– Kakei-kun.

– Oui ?

– Penses-tu que… penses-tu que mon meilleur ami aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir contre moi ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement, avant de répondre :

– J'imagine que s'il avait pensé que c'était pour ton bien, il l'aurait peut-être fait. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien… pour rien du tout…

– Je vais devoir y aller.

– Attends ! Pour tes yeux, peut-être que dans un centre spécialisé, tu pourrais recouvrer au moins un peu la vue. Il y en a un à…

– C'est inutile ! Ma cécité ne me dérange pas. Je peux me battre comme avant et j'ai appris à trouver les bons points pour guérir sans y voir, et c'est le principal.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

– Simplement parce que Kazuki m'a demandé d'aller demander d'autres avis. C'est tout.

– Je vois… il commande et tu obéis, c'est ça ?

– Je suis né pour le protéger et lui obéir. Et maintenant, je dois y aller ; il y a encore un endroit où je dois me rendre avant de rentrer.

– A bientôt.

– A bientôt, répondit le jeune homme en refermant la porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire : 'GAKI Mégumi'

Jûbei déambula le long des couloirs tout en réfléchissant. Kazuki lui avait parlé de l'affaire dont s'occupaient les deux Get Backers, et le nom de Meiko ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où il le connaissait.

– Peut-être quand ils ont parlé de l'enlèvement de son fils aux infos… non… ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose… mais quoi ?

L'héritier de la famille Kakei dut se résoudre à arrêter d'essayer de trouver, car cela ne le menait nulle part.

« Ca va bien finir par me revenir », pensa-t-il.

**

* * *

**

– Quelle importance que vous m'ayez retrouvé ? Vous ne vous en souviendrez bientôt plus. 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? 

– _… _**_Oublie_**_…_

**

* * *

**

– Jûbei ?

Kazuki venait de rentrer chez lui et cherchait à présent Jûbei dans l'appartement, cependant, celui-ci n'y était pas.

– Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui est censé te protéger, il t'abandonne beaucoup.

– Shido ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Madoka vient de me demander quelque chose de bizarre.

– Quoi ?

– Elle m'a demandé où était le chien.

– Quel chien ?

– Justement, je n'en sais rien. Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a fait : 'où est le chien ?' et comme je lui ai demandé de quoi elle parlait, elle m'a répondu que j'avais ramené un chien errant et qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un nom pour lui… bref, une histoire complètement dingue ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de vraiment croire ce qu'elle me disait.

– Elle a dû rêver.

– Très certainement.

– Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais chez moi.

– Pas grand-chose, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de l'affaire sur laquelle sont Midô et Ginji. J'ai l'impression qu'ils prennent toute cette histoire très à cœur.

– C'est vrai… Je pense que Ginji-san se demande comment on peut séparer un enfant de sa mère. Il doit sans doute se souvenir que lui, il ne se souvient pas de la sienne et se demander si l'enfant enlevé pense toujours à la sienne.

– Il y a des chances, dit Shido. Mais un enfant n'oublie pas le visage de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as raison…

– On devrait peut-être leur conseiller d'arrêter.

– C'est impossible. Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'abandonnent jamais une mission sur laquelle ils sont.

Les deux amis furent interrompus par des clefs cliquetant dans la serrure.

– Bonsoir, dit Jûbei en entrant. Tiens… Shido est là.

– Je te félicite. Je vois qu'avoir perdu la vue n'a rien enlevé à tes capacités, lui dit alors le maître des animaux.

– Tu es passé voir un autre spécialiste ?  
Demanda Kazuki, sans même penser à le saluer.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Alors ?

– Alors rien. On ne peut rien faire pour mes yeux.

– …

– Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à te protéger, reprit le jeune homme avec détermination.

– Jûbei… tu sais très bien ce que je ressens en pensant que tu as perdu la vue…

– Oui, je sais… Au fait, est-ce que Madoka s'entend bien avec le chien ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander, reprit le jeune homme afin de couper court à toute tentative de ramener ses yeux sur le tapis.

Shido qui tenait un verre d'eau à la main le laissa échapper avant de regarder Kazuki avec étonnement. L'autre eut à peu près la même réaction.

– De quel chien parles-tu ?  
Finit par demander le jeune tisseur.

– Mais du chien qu'on a dû garder parce que Shido ne voulait pas que son arrivée déconcentre 'sa' violoniste. Mais qu'il a finalement très vite récupéré parce que, soi disant, je n'aimais pas cet animal.

– Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit alors Shido.

– Je confirme, lui répondit Kazuki.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Jûbei.

– Madoka et toi, vous parlez d'un chien que nous sommes censés connaître… ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, lui expliqua alors son ami, sachant très bien que Jûbei n'était pas du genre à faire une blague de ce genre.

– C'est une plaisanterie ?

– Non, pas du tout, assura Shido, répondant à la place de Kazuki.

Les trois amis ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait et il leur semblait évident qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à le savoir.

– Je vais vous laisser, annonça le maître des animaux, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

– Rentre bien, lui dit alors Kazuki.

– Merci.

– Jûbei ? Reprit le jeune tisseur lorsque Shido fut parti. Où étais-tu ?

– ?

– Tu n'as pas été uniquement voir un spécialiste, n'est-ce pas ?

– Effectivement, j'ai fait un détour avant de rentrer. Pourquoi, tu avais besoin de moi ?

– Je suis inquiet… Tu es aveugle… alors, je…

L'héritier des Kakei se rapprocha de son ami avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Mais…

– Je vais bien et je pense être en mesure de te protéger, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

La voix de Jûbei était calme et posée, et il était évident qu'il pensait chacun des mots qu'il disait. Et c'était bien ce qui blessait Kazuki. Ce dernier repoussa alors la main de son ami avant de s'énerver :

– Tu penses peut-être que c'est à ça que je pense ? A la façon dont tu vas assurer ma protection ?

– Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas… Mais… je veux que tu saches que j'accomplirai mon devoir, malgré ma cécité.

– … pourquoi… ?...  
Murmura le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi parles-tu toujours de me protéger ? Est-ce uniquement parce que c'est ton devoir ?

– C'est pour ça qu'on m'a mis au monde, lui répondit Jûbei, de façon à ne pas vraiment répondre, avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami, et d'aller se coucher.

**

* * *

**

****

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

– Makubex, il faut que tu m'aides.

Sakura et le jeune homme dans la pièce se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

– Jûbei ?

– Excusez-moi d'être entré comme ça, mais j'aurais besoin de quelques informations.

– Où est Kazuki-kun ?   
Demanda Makubex en bougeant légèrement, pensant qu'il verrait près de Jûbei l'héritier des Fuchôin.

– Il n'est pas là. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais le voir ?

– Non, pas vraiment, mais je pensais qu'il serait avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas le cas. Il est avec ses amis.

– Qui ?  
Demanda Sakura.

– Hé bien ses trois amis : Ginji, Ban et Shido.

– Je pensais que c'était les tiens aussi.

– Tu sais, Onee-san, c'est parce que ce sont ses amis que je…

– Jûbei ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Alors, tu t'es bien entraîné ? Vas-y, raconte-moi une blague que je vois tes progrès !  
Un éclat de rire fit suite à la tirade et les trois amis présents se prirent la tête entre les mains.

– Emishi, lui dit alors Jûbei. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser.

– Effectivement, reprit Makubex. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

– J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur une certaine MAKUSHA Meiko.

– Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

– Justement, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce nom me dit quelque chose. Alors si tu pouvais me dire tout ce que tu trouveras dessus.

– D'accord, je te ferai ça pour demain.

Jûbei remercia l'adolescent et après avoir salué tout le monde, il repartit.

**

* * *

**

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ban-chan ?

Les deux amis dormaient, une fois de plus, dans leur voiture, et Ginji venait de se retourner vers son ami qui regardait les étoiles par la vitre.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.

– C'est vrai… mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

– C'est la mission ?

– Il y a des chances. Cette histoire nous ébranle tous plus ou moins.

– Ban-chan…

– Hum ?

– Comment étaient tes parents ?

Ban se raidit quelques secondes avant de grommeler un « 'me souviens pas » et de faire semblant de dormir.

L'ex leader des VOLTS savait pertinemment qu'il mentait, cependant, il n'insista pas et ferma les yeux.

**

* * *

**

« ******_oublie... _****_oublie..._** »  
Ban se réveilla en sursaut. Quel était donc ce souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire ? Et puis, pourquoi se souvenir d'un simple mot ? Il ne savait quoi penser, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait le lendemain et décida de se rendormir.

A côté de lui, Ginji bougea légèrement et le jeune homme crut entendre un 'maman' prononcé par son ami.

« Nous aurions peut-être dû refuser cette mission », murmura alors Ban. Il craignait que les nerfs de son meilleur ami lâchent à cause de cette histoire. Mais ils étaient tous les deux des professionnels, et maintenant qu'ils avaient accepté, ils devaient continuer et réussir.

**_

* * *

_**

_Fin du deuxième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

****

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alooooors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire. On se retrouve dans quinze jours pour le chapitre suivant :-)


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Base:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer: **Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde :-)

J'ai été ravie de voir que finalement quelques personnes s'intéressaient à ma fanfic. C'est très gratifiant pour moi

Avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses car ce chapitre aurait dû arriver bien avant, mais j'ai été super occupée et en plus, je suis tombée malade et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui arrange nos affaires ça -- ;;; J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps.

Sinon, pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous mettre le chapitre suivant en même temps. Par contre, j'aimerai bien qu'avant de le lire, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire sur celui-ci vous le fassiez :-)

Merci à **Melusine2** (bien d'avoir rajouté ton adresse ça évitera aux autres de chercher comme moi. lol), **Marion** (tu vas voir, il se passe pas mal de chose dans les deux chapitres qui vont suivre aussi) et **Azami** (qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?)

Et je n'oublie pas Lorraine qui corrige les chapitres de cette fic. Très franchement, j'espère que tu vas rester longtemps ma béta-lectrice, parce que j'ADORE tes corrections !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Rendre un enfant à sa mère. __

Troisième chapitre

* * *

Jûbei et le jeune tisseur étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner lorsque l'aîné des deux prit la parole :

- Kazuki ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quelque chose ce matin ?

- Oui, je vais passer voir Ginji et les autres. Il faut que je les aide dans leur mission. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller au Mugenjô et j'avais pensé que si tu n'avais rien à faire, tu aurais peut-être voulu m'accompagner.

- Tu veux aller là bas ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé quelque chose à Makubex.

- 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je vais dire aux autres que je ne viendrai pas ce matin, comme ça, je vais pouvoir t'accompa

- Non, non, c'est bon. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller. A tout à l'heure.

- A plus tard.

* * *

- Shido ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son café.

- Oui ?

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Madoka avait posé son regard sans vie sur le maître des animaux. Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis, se décida.

- Tu sais, cette histoire de chien

- Oui ?

- J'ai presque cru à un moment que tu me faisais marcher. Mais quand Jûbei en a parlé lui aussi, je me suis rendu compte que c'était moi qui avait oublié quelque chose Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul. Kazuki ne se souvient pas, lui non plus, de cet animal.

- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est pourtant lui qui est allé le chercher et qui l'a gardé au début.

- C'est aussi ce que nous a dit Jûbei je ne sais plus quoi penser

* * *

C'était le jour de repos de Meiko, aussi celle-ci s'était-elle levée un peu plus tard que les autres jours. A présent, elle cherchait une boîte de biscottes dans son placard à petit déjeuner et comme quasiment tous les matins, son regard tomba sur une boîte de cacao. Michio n'aimait que certaines marques de chocolat pour son lait. Et depuis qu'il avait disparu, elle en rachetait tout de même fréquemment afin qu'il puisse en avoir lorsqu'il rentrerait.

* * *

- J'ai faim Ban-chan

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Ginji semblait prêt à tomber dans les pommes, mais Paul avait décidé de rester inflexible cette fois-ci. Il allait bien falloir que ces deux-là apprennent à se débrouiller un peu tout seuls.

- Bonjour, dit une voix bien connue de tous.

- Kazu-chaaaan !

Ginji se précipita vers son ami avec bonheur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Demanda celui-ci en riant. Je te signale qu'on s'est vus hier.

- Tu as quelque chose avec toi qui a une odeur de bouffe, lui répondit alors son chef, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un éclat de rire général se déclencha.

Et Kazuki donna aux deux Get Backers les deux bols garnis de riz, légumes et viande, qu'il avait préparés pour eux avant de venir.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont apprendre à se débrouiller seuls, dit Paul sur un ton de reproche, bien qu'au fond, il soit content, car si Kazuki ne leur avait pas amené à manger, il savait très bien qu'il aurait fini par craquer.

- Au fait, fit soudain l'héritier des Fuchôin. Il nous est arrivé quelque chose de très curieux à Shido et moi.

- Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Ban entre deux bouchées.

- Nous ne nous souvenons plus du tout d'un chien, alors que Madoka et Jûbei soutiennent qu'on le connaît.

- Quel chien ?

- Ginji ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu me craches du riz dessus !

- Oups désolé !

Ban soupira. Quand son ami se déciderait-il à grandir ?

- Heu

- Désolé Kazu-chan. Alors, de quel chien s'agit-il ?

- Salut !

- Shido-san, bonjour, répondit Natsumi avec entrain.

- Qu'est-ce que le dresseur de singe fout ici ?

- Dis donc serpent, cet endroit ne t'appartient pas, il me semble !

- Non, mais si tu veux te chercher des clients, va ailleurs !

- Du calme tous les deux, les tempéra Ginji.

De très mauvaise grâce, les deux hommes se calmèrent et Shido vint s'asseoir à la table des trois amis.

- J'allais donc te répondre Ginji-san. D'après ce que nous a dit Jûbei, c'est un chien qui aurait d'abord été chez moi, et après chez Madoka.

- Ce ne serait pas celui vous aide à retrouver l'enfant ?  
Demanda Natsumi qui écoutait la conversation.

- De quoi parles-tu ?  
Demanda Ban.

- Mais de votre témoin. Vous lui avez même fait regarder des photos ici. Je crois qu'il fallait qu'il reconnaisse un prof, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent tour à tour. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a une épidémie d'amnésie ?  
Interrogea Ginji avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Ca t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ?  
Le ton de Ban était assez dur mais Ginji ne lui en voulut pas, car il se doutait bien que son ami était en train de réfléchir à la situation.

* * *

- Elle est née à Kyoto où elle a vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans. Ensuite, son père a été muté à Tokyo et elle y a toujours habité depuis. Elle a eu un enfant il y a 12 ans, de père inconnu, qui s'appelle Michio.

- Et c'est tout ?  
Demanda Jûbei à l'adolescent lui fournissant les informations. Il était assez déçu. En effet, il pensait que si le nom de la femme l'avait interpellé, c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. En me penchant un peu plus sur sa vie amoureuse, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait eu quelque chose avec un certain RUGAFU Tsaruka.

- Ca me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas

- J'ai fait des recherches sur lui, mais en passant pas le système normal, je n'avais rien trouvé. En fait, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais en cherchant mieux et en forçant certains dossiers confidentiels, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- La famille Kakei a un jour fait appel à la famille Rugafu.

- 

- C'était il y a cinq générations. Une chose assez exceptionnelle s'était produite. L'héritier de la famille Fuchôin a été attaqué, et après enquête, il s'est avéré que son protecteur, l'héritier de la famille Kakei était à l'origine du complot. Bien entendu, l'héritier des Kakei a été remis à la justice et on a désigné quelqu'un d'autre du clan afin de prendre sa succession auprès de l'héritier des Fuchôin. Mais celui-ci avait placé toute sa confiance en son ancien protecteur et ami et avoir appris qu'il l'avait trahis lui avait fait un tel choc qu'il se laissait mourir à petit feu. C'est alors que la famille Kakei décida d'agir pour le bien de la famille et surtout du chef qu'ils devaient protéger. Il firent donc appel aux services des Rugafu qui utilisent la technique de l'

- L'oubli, coupa Jûbei.

- Tu le savais ?

- Ca vient de me revenir. Merci pour tout.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il était avec Makubex et se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors du Mugenjô et même une fois dehors, il n'arrêta pas sa course.  
Il décida de prendre un métro pour aller rejoindre les autres, qui, il s'en doutait, devaient être chez Paul, au Honky Tonk.

Lorsqu'il atteint la station la plus proche du bar, il descendit du métro. Ayant repris, il se heurta à Ban qui sortait de chez Paul au moment où il voulait lui-même y rentrer.

- Ban-chan, Jûbei, ça va ?

- Ouais.

- Désolé, s'excusa l'héritier des Kakei en se relevant.

- Pas grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Demanda Kazuki, sachant pertinemment que son ami ne se serait pas dépêché au point de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter à temps avant d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un, s'il n'avait pas eu un motif sérieux.

- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant. Je pense savoir pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez pas du chien.

- Quoi ?  
Dirent quatre voix simultanément.

- Je pense que vous avez rencontré un membre de la famille Rugafu.

- C'est qui ?  
Demanda Ginji, alors que tout le monde se r'installait à une table.

- Les membres de cette famille ont la capacité d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'oubli.

- Sois plus précis, dit Shido.

- Ils peuvent, d'un simple regard associé à certains mots, et avec un minimum de concentration, faire perdre à leur victime partiellement, ou entièrement la mémoire.

- et tu penses qu'on a subi ce pouvoir ?  
Reprit Kazuki, après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant.

- Oui, ça me semble être l'une des meilleures explications.

- Et est-ce que ceux qui possèdent ce pouvoir peuvent modifier la mémoire ?  
Demanda Ban.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me souviens très bien des évènements des derniers jours.

- Moi aussi, je sais que j'ai mangé des poissons panés au repas de midi hier, et le soir

- Ginji ! On est sérieux ! Le réprimanda Ban en lui mettant un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Ban-chaaaan ça fait mal

- Si tu arrêtais de faire l'imbécile, je n'aurais pas besoin de te rappeler à l'ordre !

- Mais

- L'exemple de Ginji est parfait, fit Jûbei afin de stopper la dispute. Si on fait des recherches, on apprendra qu'il a effectivement mangé des poissons panés. Les Rugafu ne peuvent pas créer' une mémoire. La seule chose qu'ils sont capables de faire, c'est de l'enlever. Entièrement, ou en partie.

- Bien, et quelle est la parade ?

Tous regardèrent d'abord Ban, qui avait posé la question, puis Jûbei, dans l'attente de la réponse.

- Il n'y en a pas ou tout du moins, s'il existe un moyen de ne pas être touché, je ne le connais pas.

Personne ne rajouta le moindre mot et ce furent dix minutes d'un silence pesant qui s'écoulèrent. Chacun tentait d'imaginer un stratagème pouvant leur permettre de contrer ce pouvoir, mais ils devaient tous se rendre à l'évidence, c'était une chose impossible.

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, reprit soudain Jûbei. Il semblerait que votre cliente soit sortie avec l'un des membres de ce clan.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'appelle Rugafu Tsaruka. Par contre, je ne peux rien vous dire de lui, à part qu'il me semble l'avoir rencontré une fois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas parlé de cet homme ? Demanda Ginji en regardant Ban.

- Je pense qu'elle n'en a pas vu l'intérêt, répondit ce dernier.

- Ou alors, elle n'a jamais su qui il était vraiment, c'est une autre possibilité, ajouta Kazuki.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on risque à tout moment de perdre la mémoire, comment faire pour réussir cette mission ?

Ginji commençait à sérieusement s'affoler.

- Pas de panique ! Nous sommes des professionnels et on réussira ! Le mieux est de se souvenir de ce que nous faisions lorsque nous avons perdu une partie de notre mémoire.

- Avec le chien, vous avez regardé des photos, l'aida Natsumi.

- Merci Natsumi-chan. Elles devraient être dans la voiture alors.

Ban se leva avant de se diriger vers le véhicule.

- Tu trouves Ban-chan ?  
Demanda son meilleur ami en allant à la voiture lui aussi.

- Ouais, c'est bon, je les ai !

- A quoi ça va nous avancer de les regarder ?  
Reprit l'ex leader des VOLTS.

- Peut-être que notre agresseur' se trouve sur l'une de ces photos, indiqua Shido, comme si cela était une évidence.

Ban, de son côté, n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire voler la vedette. Normalement, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de déclarations, comme si c'était d'une évidence flagrante, avec des airs de poseur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde (à l'exception de Jûbei, qui ne voyait pas) examinait les photos des différents professeurs. Malheureusement, ni les uns, ni les autres n'arrivaient à se souvenir de s'être arrêtés sur l'une des photos en particulier.

- Ban-chan, j'ai faim.

- On n'a pas d'argent !  
Lui répondit son ami de manière agressive.

- C'est quand même triste de voir à quoi en est réduit le chef des VOLTS, soupira Jûbei.

Ban lui lança un regard noir, que bien qu'il ne puisse voir, l'autre sentit très bien.

- Heu du calme, du calme Tu trouves quelque chose Ban-chan ?

Ban avait déjà du mal à s'entendre avec Shido, il était peut-être inutile qu'il prenne Jûbei aussi en grippe.

- Non, je ça, c'est bizarre

- Quoi ?

Tout le monde cessa son activité et se pencha sur la feuille que tenait le jeune Get Backers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Redemanda Ginji, ne voyait rien de particulier quant à la tête du professeur étant représenté.

- Son nom...

- Quoi son nom ?  
Le blond regarda attentivement le nom inscrit sous la photo : FUGURA Katsura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce nom ?  
Interrogea aussi Shido.

- C'est un anagramme, répondit alors Ban, ravi de voir que personne n'avait remarqué à part lui.

- Un hologramme ?  
Demanda alors Ginji.

Un coup de poing sur la tête et un "idiot" plus tard et le leader des Get Backers se décidait à expliquer à son ami ce qu'était un anagramme.

- C'est lorsque tu mélanges les lettres d'un mot, d'un nom, dans notre cas et que tu en crées un autre.

-Ha mais je ne comprends toujours pas

Kazuki eu un sourire indulgent, et, voyant que Ban était sur le point de s'énerver, il expliqua gentiment à son ami :

- Dans le cas de notre homme, il a écrit son nom en romaji (1) avant d'en mélanger les lettres. RUGAFU est donc devenu FUGURA.

- Ha, j'ai compris ! Merci Kazu-chan.

- De rien, lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Demanda ensuite Ginji en retournant son attention vers Ban.

- Je ne sais pas encore

- Le mieux serait de se dépêcher d'enquêter, annonça alors Jubei.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que cette famille utilise tous les moyens en son pouvoir afin d'arriver à ses fins ! Ses membres n'hésitent pas à tuer si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- Tu tu crois que

- Inutile d'imaginer le pire !  
Dit Ban en se levant, coupant son meilleur ami dans sa demande.

- Comment allons-nous procéder ? Si notre adversaire a la capacité de nous faire perdre la mémoire, même si nous touchons au but, nous ne pourrons jamais l'arrêter.

Ban s'arrêta, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir. Shido, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, avait entièrement raison.

- Je suggère que nous nous séparions, proposa alors Jûbei.

- C'est vrai que si nous restons tous ensemble, il y a de forte chance pour que nous perdions tous la mémoire en même temps.  
Approuva le leader des Get Backers.

- Le mieux est de constituer trois équipes. Chacune d'entre elle devra appeler les deux autres au minimum toutes les heures afin de leur donner un maximum d'informations sur ses moindres faits et gestes. De cette façon, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles se souvienne de tout.

Ban regarda le jeune homme assez admiratif. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors pas vraiment rendu compte que l'ami de Kazuki était un aussi fin stratège.

- Bien, je suis d'accord, dit-il alors, plusieurs secondes plus tard.

- Allons-y alors ! Je t'accompagne Ban-chan.  
Ginji s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami lorsque Jûbei l'arrêta.

- Tu devrais aller avec Kazuki pour commencer.

- Hein ? Mais

- Heu Shido va avec qui ?  
Demanda alors Kazuki, s'étant rendu compte que leur ami n'avait pas de coéquipier.

- Il n'a qu'à passer au zoo, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un singe pour l'accompagner !

- De quoi ?

Ban et Shido étaient de nouveau sur le point de se battre, mais Ginji réussit, tant bien que mal à les calmer.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jûbei et Ban étaient depuis deux bonnes heures à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient leur permettre de retrouver Rugafu Tsaruka, cependant, l'homme au jagan semblait ailleurs.

- Je n'aime pas laisser Ginji tout seul, répondit-il.

- Il n'est pas tout seul, Kazuki est avec lui. De plus, Ginji sait très bien se débrouiller quand il faut se battre.

- Le problème est bien là ! Si Ginji est sorti du Mugenjo, c'est bien pour que tout ça s'arrête !

- Tu le couves trop, lâcha Jûbei tout en continuant à marcher.

Ban s'arrêta.

- Tu trouves que je le couve trop ? Reprit-il en riant à moitié. Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, qui le ferait ? Dis-moi qui le protégerait si je n'étais pas là ?

Jûbei s'arrêta à son tour avant de faire face à Ban.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il a vécu avant de te rencontrer ! Il était le chef des VOLTS ! Tout le monde l'admirait et

- Combien de fois l'as-tu vu sourire ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande combien de fois tu l'as vu avoir l'air heureux !

- Heu

- Inutile de chercher, parce que de toute façon, la réponse est zéro ! Tout ceux qui l'entouraient étaient fascinés par sa force et non pas par lui-même !

- Et toi, c'est aussi ce qui a dû te frapper lorsque tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois.

- Tu fais erreur. Ce que j'ai vu, derrière ce pouvoir, c'est un enfant qui avait peur. Et c'est pour cela que je lui ai proposé de partir avec moi.

- Tu es très spécial comme garçon.

- ?

- Ils pensaient tous que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, mais finalement, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très bien.

Ban fut légèrement déstabilisé par un tel changement de la part de son partenaire du jour.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Kazuki aussi t'apprécie.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais

La sonnerie du portable de Ban coupa ce dernier.

- Oui ?

- Ban-chan, c'est moi.

- Oui Ginji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Shido vient de nous appeler. Madoka lui a téléphoné en catastrophe pour lui dire que le chien était de retour. Mais il va mal ils l'ont emmené chez le vétérinaire._

- On arrive, répondit Ban.

- Non ! Que Ginji vienne te rejoindre pendant que j'irai vers Kazuki ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble. La réapparition du chien est peut-être un piège.

- Tu as raison. Tu as entendu Ginji ?

- _Oui, pas de problème, je te rejoins. _

Les deux amis raccrochèrent avant que Jûbei ne commence à s'éloigner.

- Au fait – Ban le rappela – pourquoi tu as voulu faire équipe avec moi aujourd'hui ?

- Je je voulais te demander est-ce que tu es jaloux des amis de Ginji ?

- ?

- Non, c'est rien, laisse tomber.

- Tu es jaloux des amis de Kazuki ?

Ban se mit à rire suite à cette trouvaille.

- Je n'aime pas le partager, grommela l'héritier des Kakei, vexé par l'attitude adoptée par l'autre garçon.

Ban se mit à rire de plus belle, pourtant, il rajouta :

- Je pense que le tisseur t'adore, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.

- Hum

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre.

A suivre

**(1) **romaji : façon d'écrire le japonais en lettre latine.

****

Note de fin de chapitre : hé, hé, n'est-il pas adorable Jubei ? lol Sinon, que pensez-vous de l'histoire et l'enquête ? Ca vous plait ? A tout de suite pour le chapitre 4 !  
**Naëlle**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Mail:** **Base:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer: **Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que le précédent vous a plu… y a des chances, si vous venez lire celui-ci, en fait ! looool

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons encore avancer dans l'enquête et j'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer.

* * *

**Rendre un enfant à sa mère. **

_Quatrième chapitre_

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Ginji et Ban se décidèrent à aller une fois de plus squatter le Honky Tonk. A l'heure qu'il était, Paul était en train de ranger les chaises, avant de fermer, cependant, il accepta de donner leur offrir un plat, chose qui étonna d'ailleurs grandement Ban.

De son côté, Shido refaisait connaissance avec le chien errant qui était à présent dans la maison de Madoka. Cette dernière entra dans la pièce, alors que le jeune homme se demandait comment on pouvait forcer quelqu'un à oublier. Mais ce qui lui semblait encore plus étrange, c'était que l'animal ne se souvenait pas non plus l'avoir déjà rencontré.

- Shido-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Nous faisons connaissance, lui et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- ?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu oublié, et pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de nous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ginji et Midô sont sur une affaire… et l'un de leurs adversaires a le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire des gens… et des animaux aussi, d'après ce que je peux voir…

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Mais si, je m'inquiète ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu te retrouves devant cette personne et qu'il te force à tout oublier ? Si tu m'oublies…

La jeune fille ne continua pas et sortit de la pièce, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Shido, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Madoka…  
Murmura alors le maître de bêtes. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé qu'il pourrait effectivement oublier Madoka alors qu'il l'aimait tant.

* * *

- C'est vraiment une technique terrifiante, dit soudain Kazuki en reposant le livre qu'il lisait, ou plutôt tentait de lire, car ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers leur adversaire du moment. 

- Je confirme.

L'héritier de Fuchôin sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Jûbei était dans le salon avec lui. Il pensait que son ami était allé se coucher depuis longtemps.

- Un problème, lui demanda alors ce dernier, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Heu… non… je pensais juste que tu dormais…

- Non. Heu… Kazuki.

- Oui ?

- Je sais à quel point tu as l'impression d'être responsable pour mes yeux…

- …

- Mais je ne veux pas… si tu pouvais te mettre une bonne fois pour toutes dans la tête que je suis le seul coupable, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Le plus jeune se rassit sur le fauteuil duquel il s'était levé avant de murmurer :

- Si… si je n'étais pas parti sans rien te dire… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

- Kazuki… arrête de te torturer, lui dit alors son ami en se rapprochant.

- Mais…

- Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être le mieux.

- Oui, mais… toi, tu ne serais jamais parti sans moi…

- Ne mélange pas tout, je suis né pour toi, mais l'inverse n'est absolument pas vrai.

- Ca suffit ! Arrête avec ça !

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement avant d'aller dans sa chambre sans un mot supplémentaire.

- Kazuki… qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?...  
Soupira Jûbei, ayant de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son meilleur ami.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? 

L'enfant à qui s'adressait la question quitta des yeux la femme jouant avec sa fille avant de répondre 'rien'.

- On n'aurait pas dit, lui répondit alors le garçon lui ayant posé la question.

- Mon devoir est de vous protéger, ta sœur et toi, pour ce qui est du reste, ça ne regarde que moi.

Le ton de l'enfant était agressif, cependant, l'autre se contenta de lui sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me rends responsable de ta condition. Pourtant, je suis un enfant comme toi, je n'ai pas choisi… et tu peux me croire… si j'avais pu choisir, je ne serais certainement pas né dans la famille des HIMURA.

- Taki…

* * *

- Taki ? 

- Takiko ? Tu as fini ton cours ?

- Oui.

La dénommée Takiko, une fillette de treize ans, s'approcha de son jumeau afin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là où elle était vraiment heureuse.

Un homme, à l'extérieur, même si personne ne le voyait, observait la scène, se demandant s'il avait ou non eu raison d'obéir aux ordres.  
Mais après tout, se dit-il en voyant un troisième enfant s'approcher des deux premiers, il savait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée, elle, ce qui allait être par la suite.

* * *

Meiko avançait d'un pas rapide vers le Honky Tonk, après avoir garé sa voiture un peu plus loin. Les Get Backers l'avaient contactée plus tôt dans la matinée en lui demandant de venir, sans aucune explication. Nul n'aurait pu penser en la voyant, que sa gorge était sèche et que ses jambes étaient sur le point de lui faire défaut à chaque pas, malgré une démarche assurée. 

- Makusha-san, nous sommes là.  
Ginji faisait de grands gestes à l'attention de la femme qui venait d'entrer.

- Bonjour, dit alors celle-ci en s'asseyant. Elle profita des quelques secondes de silence qui s'étaient faites pour détailler les autres personnes présentes : une jeune homme aux allures d'indien, un autre à l'air renfrogné et un dernier à l'allure plutôt féminine.

- Makusha-san, fit soudain Ban.

- Heu… oui ?

- Pour votre fils… nous n'avons rien trouvé de bien concret jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ha…  
La femme ne cacha pas sa déception mais se reprit très vite et montra au jeune homme qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Parlez-nous de Rugafu Tsaruka, reprit alors Ban, sans aucun préambule.

- Hein… que… comment… ?...

- C'est le père de Michio, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… mais… comment le savez-vous ?

- Aucune importance pour l'instant. Dites-nous tout ce que vous savez sur lui.

- Nous avons fait nos études dans la même université. Il faisait partie des étudiants qui se portent volontaires pour aider les plus jeunes. Il était en troisième année quand j'ai débuté ma première. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui et il m'a dit que ça avait été la même chose de son côté. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant six mois et nous nous sommes mariés.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, pas du tout…

- Vous êtes célibataire.

- C'est vrai sans l'être…

- Expliquez-vous, alors.

- Quelques mois après notre mariage, je suis tombée enceinte. C'est à ce moment là que Tsaruka a commencé à devenir distant… on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir… et lorsque je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, il répondait des choses incompréhensibles pour moi.

- Genre ?

- Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Mais toujours est-il qu'alors que j'entrais dans mon cinquième mois de grossesse, il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Pas un mot, pas un coup de téléphone, rien… Je suis alors retournée chez mes parents, et là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir folle !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils ne se souvenaient plus de Tsaruka, pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait que j'étais mariée !

- …

- J'ai fait le tour de tous les invités de notre mariage, mais pas un seul ne se souvenait de la cérémonie ! C'est pour cette raison que je me suis faite engager à la mairie, pour pouvoir retrouver les papiers indiquant que j'étais mariée, mais là aussi, rien… J'ai même fini par croire que j'avais rêvé toute cette histoire… mais si c'est bien le cas… d'où vient Michio ?

La femme regarda Ban comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part, cependant, celui-ci ne sut que lui dire.

Durant tout l'échange, les autres étaient restés silencieux, écoutant l'histoire de la femme.

- Vous pensez vous aussi que j'ai inventé toute cette histoire ?  
Demanda Meiko sans quitter Ban des yeux.

- Non, je vous crois, lui répondit-il alors, entièrement convaincu de la sincérité de son interlocutrice.

- Merci…  
Murmura cette dernière, heureuse d'avoir été crue.

- Nous allons vous raccompagner chez vous, dit soudain Jûbei en se levant.

- Heu… oui, merci.

La femme se leva, suivie de près par Jûbei et Shido.

Les trois autres attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que Ban ne prenne son téléphone portable.

- Himiko ?

_- Oui, je suis toujours là._

- Merci, c'est bon, tu peux raccrocher.

_- J'espère que je serai bien payée pour avoir dû rester en ligne pendant si longtemps !_

- Dis donc, tu sais ce que ça veut dire 'rendre service' ?

_- Non, pas du tout !_

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être comme ça !

_- Si tu ne voulais pas me payer, il ne fallait rien me demander et te débrouiller seul !_

- Ban-chan, du calme…

Pas vraiment sûr de vouloir se calmer, Ban coupa tout de même la communication.

- C'était une bonne idée d'avoir demandé à Himiko-san d'écouter toute la conversation. De cette façon, si nous avions été attaqués, elle aurait pu tout nous raconter.

Ban eut un sourire satisfait suite au compliment de Kazuki.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Demanda alors Ginji.

* * *

- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est avec toi que je fais équipe ? 

- Tu aurais préféré être avec Midô ?

- Je me le demande…

Shido en avait assez d'être avec Jûbei et ne se gênait pas pour le lui montrer. Cependant, ce genre d'attitude ne déclenchait rien de bien intéressant, car le protecteur de Kazuki prenait toutes ses remarques avec un flegme et une patience hors du commun. S'il avait été avec Ban, au moins, il y aurait eu plus d'animation.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Kazuki ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Mais si ça me regarde.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que Kazuki et moi sommes amis, c'est simple, non ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve !

- QUOI ?

- Je me demande juste ce que Kazuki peut bien te trouver pour accepter d'être ton ami ! Je peux comprendre pour Mido Ban, mais pour toi… plus j'y réfléchis et moins je comprends.

Jûbei n'eut même pas le temps de le sentir venir qu'il se retrouvait le dos plaqué contre un mur et l'un des avant-bras de Shido placé au niveau de son cou, l'immobilisant parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?  
S'énerva le maître de bêtes.

- …

- Si tu as un problème avec Kazuki, c'est avec lui qu'il faut en parler !

- … je n'ai aucun problème av…

Les deux hommes sentirent en même temps une présence hostile et n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une attaque les plaquait tous les deux au sol.

- Un petit conseil, leur dit alors une voix, renoncez à trouver Michio ! Si vous continuez, vous vous casserez les dents.

- Qui es-tu ?  
Demanda Shido en se relevant tant bien que mal. Mais déjà, la personne avait disparu, entraînant avec elle l'atmosphère hostile qu'elle avait amenée.

* * *

Lorsque Jûbei revint à lui, il eut la surprise d'être dans sa chambre, Kazuki à ses côtés. 

- Ca va ?  
Lui demanda ce dernier lorsqu'il vit son ami commencer à se redresser.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Shido nous a appelé pour nous dire ce qui était arrivé. Paul est alors allé vous chercher tous les deux en voiture et Shido est parti quand je suis arrivé.

- Il faudra que je le remercie.

- Tu pourras, oui !

Quelque chose dans la voix de Kazuki indiqua au jeune homme alité qu'il n'était pas spécialement content.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bien qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, j'ai bien vu que Shido n'allait pas bien… alors j'ai demandé à un oisillon et il m'a tout expliqué. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de lui dire de telles choses ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je peux être ami avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…  
Répondit l'aveugle en baissant la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi.

- …

- Je sais que ma réaction est ridicule, puisque de toute façon, rien ne me permet de te demander quoi que se soit, mais… Kazuki ?

- Je… je suis désolé…

Jamais encore l'héritier des Fuchôin ne s'était rendu compte que son meilleur ami pouvait se sentir délaissé.

Jûbei se leva et vint prendre son ami dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se sente encore coupable de quelque chose. A cet instant, les deux amis avaient l'impression d'être retourné plusieurs années en arrière, avant qu'ils ne partent pour le Mugenjô.

* * *

- Taki-sama ? 

Une femme venait d'entrer dans la chambre de l'enfant avec un plateau garni, pour son repas du soir. Cependant, la pièce était déserte.

- Taki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Où est ma sœur ?

- Hein ? Heu… je crois qu'ils sont en train de lui faire essayer sa robe de mariée.

L'enfant se raidit à cette pensée. Cependant, il ne montra rien et fut alors très surpris de voir que l'enfant près de lui s'était rendu compte de son trouble.

- Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ce mariage, et tu le sais. Cesse d'y penser.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- …

- Takiko est ce que j'ai de plus précieux… mais à cause de nos lois stupides de clan, avant ses quatorze ans, elle doit épouser l'héritier de notre famille…

- …

- Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant ! Je ne veux pas que toute sa vie soit gâchée à cause de décision que d'autres ont prises !

- Tu ne pourras rien changer… fais-toi une raison.

- … est-ce que… est-ce que tu es satisfait de ta condition ?...

- Je ne m'en plains pas.

- Tu mens !

- Hein ?

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu dès que nous passons près d'une mère et ses enfants ?

Taki se leva de là où il était et regagna sa chambre sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit venait de faire mouche et n'avait, à présent, plus qu'à attendre que celui qu'il considérait comme son ami lui vienne en aide de lui-même.

* * *

- Allo ? 

_- Kazuki-kun ?_

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme à moitié endormi avant de regarder l'horloge murale qui indiquait 03h25.

_- C'est Makubex. _

Tout à fait réveillé à la suite du prénom que venait de lui annoncer l'adolescent, le jeune homme l'écouta attentivement.

_- J'ai retrouvé la trace des RUGAFU. Je t'ai envoyé par e-mail l'adresse complète où ils se trouvent. Par contre, j'ai un doute sur le fait que vous retrouviez votre homme là-bas. _

- Pourquoi ?

_- Parce que visiblement, il a été rattaché à la protection des HIMURA. _

- … Je te remercie pour ton aide. A bientôt.

Kazuki raccrocha avant de composer le numéro de Ban et de lui transmettre les informations lui venant du jeune homme du Mugenjô.

* * *

_Fin du quatrième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

****

******Note de fin de chapitre : **Pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas Madoka, va falloir vous y faire, parce que moi, je l'aime bien. C'est un perso secondaire que j'apprécie et je pense que même si j'écris une autre fanfic sur cette série, si Shido apparaît, elle sera forcément là de temps en temps.

Vous avez vu comme Jubei peut être désagréable ? lol

Rassurez-vous, les enfants que vous avez 'vu' ne sont pas là pour faire joli et sont très importants pour la suite de l'histoire… vous avez compris pourquoi ?

J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, surtout vu ce le coup que je vous ai fait pour le précédent… encore toutes mes excuses pour l'attente…

A bientôt.**  
****Naëlle **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Mail:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer: **Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

Hou là... le temps que j'ai passé avant de vous faire lire ce chapitre... désolée, désolée ! J'espère que vous me pardonerez cette attente !

Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Mélusine2, Marion et Azamy ! Vraiment, vous êtes supers ! Avec ma chère correctrice, vous êtes les seules à me faire de petits commentaires et sans vous, j'avoue que je ne tenterais pas de continuer cette histoire dans les plus brefs délais (oui bon, mes "brefs délais" sont longs, mais je vous assure que je fais un effort !). En plus, je ne vous cacherai pas que j'étais super contente lorsque j'ai vu que vous m'aviez mis un petit mot pour le chapitre 3 alors que le 4 était en ligne ! Vraiment, merci, merci, merci !

Je profite pour répondre à vos reviews, quand même :) :

**Mélusine**, ça me fait vraiment plaisir aussi de voir qu'il y en a d'autres que moi qui aime Madoka :-) Nous sommes des oiseaux rares, c'est moi qui te le dis ! looool Pour Michio, tout s'éclaircie petit à petit, tu vas voir :)  
**Marion**, je suis contente que "un coup de poing sur la tête et un "idiot" plus tard..." t'ai ammusé, parce que ça me fait rire lorsque je l'écris. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas l'avoir écrit dans ce chapitre, mais il me semble que je le remets par la suite. looool T'es vache avec Madoka quand même... vouloir que Shido l'oublie... t'as vu Mélusine, ce que je te disais plus haut ? loool  
C'est sûr que Jûbei fait moins samourai comme je le rends. J'aime bien traité ce côté de sa personnalité (le côté humain, quoi ! lol).  
Pour ce qui est des enfants, ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas... pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais bon...

Tu vois **Azami**, je t'avais bien dit que ça s'éclaircissait pas mal dans le chapitre 3 :)

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :D

Merci à Lorraine pour ses corrections

* * *

**Rendre un enfant à sa mère. **

_**Cinquième chapitre**_

* * *

- Les Himura utilisent la technique de l'eau, il me semble.  
Kazuki demandait confirmation à son ami tandis qu'ils étaient dans un train. 

- Oui. Que font Midô et Ginji ?

- Ils vont aller chez les Rugafu pendant que nous, nous devons récolter un maximum d'informations du côté des Himura.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ban et Ginji arrivaient devant une immense muraille qui avait très certainement servi dans des temps immémoriaux, à stopper d'éventuels envahisseurs. 

- C'est comme la muraille de Chine !

- Ginji !

Le blond sourit avant de se placer contre le mur afin de vérifier si celui-ci était électrifié.

- C'est bon, annonça-t-il à son ami quelques secondes plus tard.

- Parfait, allons-y !

Les deux garçons n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Une fois dedans, ils eurent la surprise de s'apercevoir que c'était carrément une mini ville qui était là, au milieu de cette muraille rocheuse.

_Il n'y a que moi qui me souvienne_

_De nos années de bonheur_

_Il n'y a que moi qui me souvienne_

_De cette tendre chaleur. _

_Toi, ô mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié,_

_Toi, ô, mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié._

_Il n'y a que moi qui me rappelle_

_De la fois où je t'ai dit 'je t'aime'_

_Il n'y a que moi qui me rappelle_

_Du jour où je t'ai trouvée belle_

_Toi, ô mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié,_

_Toi, ô, mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié._

_Il n'y a plus que moi qui sache_

_Que je ne voulais te voir verser de larmes_

_Il n'y a plus que moi qui sache_

_Que je ne voulais pas te toucher de mon arme_

_Toi, ô mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié,_

_Toi, ô, mon am…_

La petite fille chantonnant s'arrêta en plein milieu du refrain en se retournant.

- Ban-chan… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle nous a vus, murmura Ginji.

- C'est une jolie chanson.  
Dit Ban, sans prêter attention à son ami, tout son intérêt étant focalisé sur l'enfant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Demanda alors celle-ci, pas le moins du monde effrayée.

- Nous sommes les Get Backers. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Natsukiko.

- Joli prénom.

Ginji était étonné de voir que son ami arrivait à mettre l'enfant en confiance aussi facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Sa maman nous a demandé de le ramener.

- … Il vient de l'extérieur ?...

Ban ne comprit pas tout de suite, cependant, voir l'enfant fixer le mur derrière lui, l'aida.

- Oui, répondit-il alors.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'appelle Michio et voilà sa photo.

Ban s'était rapproché de la fillette, mais stoppa son geste qui était de lui mettre la photographie sous les yeux. Il passa ensuite la main devant le visage de Natsukiko, afin de confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

« Elle est aveugle… ».

- Oui, je n'y vois pas.

- Qu… qui es-tu ?

Ban s'était légèrement reculé.

- Qui sait ?  
Répondit alors la fillette, tandis que tout autour de lui s'assombrissait.

- Gin… ji…  
Le jeune homme voulut dire à son ami de fuir, cependant, il était déjà trop tard, car le blond lui aussi commençait sa chute vers le sol.

- C'est parfait Natsu-chan, dit alors une voix afin de féliciter l'enfant.

- Grand-mère, qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ?

- Je l'ignore, mais pour l'instant, laissons-les se complaire dans l'un de tes rêves.

La petite fille, de son regard vide, contempla les deux garçons, un goût amer dans la bouche.

- Désolée…  
Murmura-t-elle ensuite avant de s'éloigner.

_Toi, ô mon amour,_

_Tu m'as oublié,_

_Toi ô mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié. _

…

* * *

- Jûbei ? 

- Oui… nous sommes suivis…

Les deux amis, sans même se consulter, lancèrent leurs attaques vers celui, ou ceux, qui les surveillait, avec une synchronisation inouïe.

- Je vois que vous êtes très doués, dit alors un homme en sortant de l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Demanda Kazuki.

- Je vous ai déjà répondu il y a quelques jours, Fuchôin Kazuki, répondit alors l'homme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- …

- Vous avez oublié ?

- Vous êtes Rugafu Tsaruka ?   
Demanda alors Jûbei.

- Exact.

- Rendez-nous Michio !  
Hurla Kazuki, sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Qui vous dit que cet enfant est toujours en vie ?

Le ton de Tsaruka était calme et posé. Rien dans son attitude n'aurait pu montrer qu'il menait depuis très longtemps à présent un véritable conflit intérieur.

- Vous ne l'auriez jamais tué, c'est votre fils, répondit alors Jûbei avec un calme aussi incroyable que leur ennemi du jour.

- Pour moi, comme pour vous, le devoir est bien plus important que les sentiments, fut la seule chose que l'autre consentit à répondre.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune tisseur ne se retenait plus et lança une violente rafale de fils vers son adversaire. Cependant, même si l'homme fut blessé, il en fallait beaucoup plus que cela pour le vaincre et c'est avec une force insoupçonnable que, d'un simple geste, il déclencha une véritable bourrasque d'eau, venant d'un petit lac, situé au nord de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Il utilise l'eau ? » Pensa Kazuki, étonné.

- Kazuki, attention !

L'héritier des Fuchôin avait pu éviter la première lame d'eau, mais il était à présent entièrement entouré de murs liquides prêts à s'abattre sur lui à tout instant.

- Ne t'approche pas, cria-t-il à son ami.

Tsaruka regarda Jûbei, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'élancer vers Kazuki, tandis qu'il faisait un geste afin que tous les 'murs' tombent sur le jeune tisseur. L'impact fut violent et Kazuki ne dut la vie sauve qu'à son ami qui s'était jeté sur lui afin de le protéger.

- C'est dommage, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, dit l'adversaire des deux amis à l'adresse de Jûbei qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre… nous voulons juste récupérer Michio.

Jûbei se demandait lui-même comment il pouvait tenir debout, cependant, s'il le fallait, il continuerait le combat.

- …

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé un fils à sa mère ?

- Toi, tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Jamais je n'aurais arraché un enfant à l'amour de sa mère !

- Tu es pourtant comme moi. Tu fais primer ton devoir sur tes sentiments. Avant de me condamner d'avoir obéi au mieux et à mes règles familiales, pose-toi la question : pourquoi t'es-tu précipité vers l'héritier des Fuchôin ?

- …

- Tout simplement parce qu'on t'a mis au monde dans le seul but de le protéger et que tu acceptes ton rôle sans même te poser de questions.

Ebranlé, Jûbei ne fit pas le moindre geste afin de retenir l'homme qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- Kazuki…

Le jeune homme se pencha vers son ami étendu par terre avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te protège ? Est-ce uniquement parce que j'ai été conçu dans ce but ?

- Jû… bei… ?...

Le jeune tisseur venait de se réveiller et tentait à présent de se mettre debout.

- Ne bouge pas, lui dit alors son ami. Je vais te soigner. Où as-tu mal ?

- Un peu partout… où est… ?

- Il est parti. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger, il me semble.

- Oui, désolé.

Le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement et attendit que son ami le soigne à l'aide de ses aiguilles blanches.

- Je crois que nous sommes condamnés à dormir ici…

- Je pense aussi.

* * *

**- Maman, je peux t'aider ? **

**- Ne bouge pas Ginji, le repas est presque prêt. **

**Le jeune homme se rassit et attendit, cependant, il regardait dans tous les sens et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il demandait à voix haute :**

**- Où est Ban-chan ?**

**- Qui est Ban ?  
Interrogea alors sa mère en apportant un plat fumant sur la table.**

**- C'est… heu… je ne sais pas… **

**- Hé bien, hé bien, serait-ce l'âge qui te fait perdre la mémoire comme ça ?**

**Ginji et la femme se mirent à rire avant de commencer à manger : un repas excellent, le meilleur sans doute que Ginji n'ait jamais mangé.**

**

* * *

**

**- Tu n'es pas mon fils !**

**- Maman… **

**- Eloigne-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !**

**La femme devenait quasiment hystérique à la vue de son propre enfant.**

**- Maman… **

**- Jamais je n'aurais pu enfanter un monstre ! Tu n'es pas mon fils !**

**Le jeune homme se mit à courir afin de fuir toutes ces accusations, fuir cette douleur d'être rejeté par sa propre mère, et peut-être aussi se fuir lui-même. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être doté des pouvoirs qu'il pouvait utiliser… **

**- Je ne suis pas un monstre, murmura-t-il dans sa course. Maman… je ne suis pas un monstre… **

* * *

- Jûbei ? 

Kazuki, encore mal en point suite à son combat, s'apprêtait à s'endormir dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs assis en prenant un arbre comme appui.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire… je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu t'excuses trop.

- J'arrêterai de m'en vouloir pour tes yeux, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de me sentir coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué que je t'avais blessé.

- …

- Moi qui pensais si bien te connaître… moi qui me suis toujours vanté de savoir ce que tu penses avant même que tu n'en parles… quel piètre ami je fais… je n'ai même pas été capable de me rendre compte que tu te sentais mis de côté… pardonne-moi…

Jûbei, pour toute réponse, serra un peu plus son ami dans ses bras.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas normal que ni Ginji et Midô, ni Kazuki et Jûbei ne nous aient contactés. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est sûr ! 

- Shido-san ? Tu sors ?

Madoka venait d'arriver alors que le maître des bêtes s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Oui, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je dois savoir quoi.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Shido se rapprocha de la jeune fille afin de la rassurer.

- J'ai peur que…

- Ca n'arrivera pas, coupa le jeune homme, sachant très bien quelles étaient les craintes de l'aveugle.

L'ancien membre des VOLTS commençait à s'en aller lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Lui demanda alors Madoka.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la violoniste, Shido permit à ses lèvres de rejoindre celles de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur. Celui de la jeune fille manqua d'ailleurs un battement lorsqu'elle sentit le contact, agréable, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

- Cela fait déjà trois heures qu'ils sont 'enfermés' dans leurs rêves respectifs. Il ne fait à présent plus aucun doute qu'ils ne se réveilleront plus jamais. 

La doyenne des Rugafu semblait on ne peut plus satisfaite de cette constatation. Cependant, l'enfant, maîtresse du pouvoir dont avaient été victimes les Get Backers, était loin d'afficher une telle assurance.

A terre, dans la cour principale, les deux amis étaient plongés dans deux songes diamétralement opposés. Ginji affichait dans son sommeil un sourire heureux tandis que les muscles du visage de Ban étaient contractés sous l'effet de la déception et la douleur.

* * *

**- A tout à l'heure. **

**- Oui, à tout à l'heure maman. **

**Ginji sortit, heureux, de la maison afin d'aller faire des courses. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression qu'il disait 'maman' pour la toute première fois, aussi, y prenait-il un réel plaisir. Il avait eu l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un mauvais rêve où sa mère aurait été inexistante, mais c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait de ce qu'il pensait avoir été un rêve. Cependant, malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait, il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention et se heurta à quelqu'un. **

**- Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches crétin ? **

**L'excuse que Ginji s'apprêtait à fournir mourut au fond de sa gorge. Il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer ! **

**Le jeune qu'il avait bousculé s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route sans plus se soucier du 'crétin' qui avait failli le faire tomber. **

**- Ban-chan ? **

* * *

-Ce… c'est… impossible… 

- Que se passe-t-il Natsu-chan ?

La fillette sortit en courant de la maison et alla directement vers les deux récupérateurs allongés.

C'était la première fois que cela se produisait. C'était la toute première fois que des personnes qu'elle avait séparées en les enfermant dans un rêve parvenaient à se retrouver.

* * *

**- Qui es-tu ?  
Demanda alors Ban en se retournant. **

**- Hein ? **

**- Tu viens de dire 'Ban-chan'… bien que je ne sache pas où tu as dégoté ce 'chan' à la fin !**

**- Ha ? J'ai dit ça ? **

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ahuri ? » Se demanda le brun. Cependant, il réussit à garder son calme. **

**- On se connaît ?   
Demanda-t-il alors patiemment. **

**- Non, je ne pense pas… **

**- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Ginji. Amano Ginji. **

**- Ginji… **

**Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Avait-il déjà rencontré le garçon se tenant devant lui ? **

**- Je dois y aller. Ma mère attend que je lui ramène ses courses. **

**- Hum… **

**Ban regarda le jeune homme partir en courant, se demandant où il avait bien pu déjà le voir. **

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque Shido retrouva enfin Jûbei et Kazuki. 

- Comment vont Ginji et Midô ?   
Demanda le jeune tisseur alors que ses deux amis l'aidaient à se mettre debout.

- Aucune idée, ils ne m'ont pas appelé une seule fois.

- Quoi ? Il faut vite aller les chercher !

- Pas si vite ! Que comptes-tu faire dans ton état ?

L'héritier des Fuchôin devait bien avouer que même si son ami l'avait bien soigné, il avait encore du mal à tenir debout, cependant, il était hors de question de laisser les Get Backers seuls alors qu'ils étaient peut-être en danger.

- Il faut y aller !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de nous.  
Lui répondit son meilleur ami.

- …

- Je pense que Jûbei a raison. Ce sont des pros, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais, mais tu as bien vu que toute cette histoire avait fortement ébranlé Ginji-san, alors…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que Ban est avec, je pense que tout ira bien.

- Si tu le dis…

A moitié rassuré, Kazuki ne fit plus le moindre effort et s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

_Fin du cinquième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'achevé ! Kazuki et Jûbei s'ont-ils pas adorables ? Et mon pauvre Ginji, il faut un rêve très beau... mais ce n'est qu'un rêve ;;  
Dans le prochain chapitre, le rêve virera au cauchemard... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :) 

Par contre, pour le chapitre 6, j'ai une nouvelle qui ne devrait pas vous faire trop plaisir, mais je préfère vous le dire tout de suite. Hé bien le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant Noël. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette future attente, mais je ne pourrais pas faire de mise à jour d'ici là. Alors pour vous, cette date semble peut-être super loin, mais pour moi, elle est incroyablement proche. Par contre, promis, si j'ai la possibilité de vous servir deux chapitres en même temps, je le ferais. Il y a même des chances pour que je commence d'autres histoires d'ici là. (vous avez le droit d'encourager l'auteur ! looool).

Sinon, soyez sûre qu'entre le 23 et le 25 décembre (je ne sais pas exactement quand je ferais la mise à jour), vous pourrez lire le chapitre 6. C'est une promesse que je tiendrai, à moins que mon ordi me lache, mais même dans ce cas là, je ferais tout pour vous faire lire ce chapitre à la date dite !  
J'espère donc que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, mes chers lecteurs/trices.

A bientôt.  
**Naëlle **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Mail:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer: **Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

* * *

Me revoilà ! Bon, j'ai deux jours de retard sur la date que j'avais donné la dernière fois, mais je trouve quand même que pour une fois, je suis à peu près dans les temps. Lol

Par contre, malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un seul chapitre que vous pourrez lire… mais vous allez voir, il se passe quand même pas mal de chose dedans :)

Petites aux reviews qu'on m'a fait… d'ailleurs, je vous le dis et redis, ça me fait toujours SUPER plaisir d'en recevoir !

**Mélusine**, c'est vrai que c'est incompréhensible qu'on n'aime pas Madoka… la pauvre… enfin, là, ce sont les autres qui vont être content, parce qu'elle n'apparaît qu'une micro seconde. lol  
Je suis contente de voir que les rêves dans lesquels ont été plongés nos deux amis te plaisent :) Mais comme je le disais la dernière fois, malheureusement pour Ginji, ce n'est qu'un rêve…

**Azami**, comme tu vas pouvoir le lire dans quelques secondes, la « fin » du rêve de Ginji va vraiment être triste, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il se remet vite notre ami :D Et puis, il aurait pu rester dans son rêve, mais ça aurait voulu dire que le pauvre Ban serait lui, resté dans son cauchemar… le pauvre…

**Marion**, désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas pu boucler le chapitre suivant…  
Pour répondre à ta question, Kazuki a été blessé lors de l'attaque de Tsaruka… même si Jûbei l'a protégé, il a quand même reçu un sacré choc.  
Hé oui, même séparé, Ban et Ginji se retrouve… c'est la force de l'amitié qui veut ça :) (le coup du « Ban-chan », c'est venu tout seul, en fait.)

**Kazuki**, ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :D Ca fait toujours plaisir ce genre de chose :)  
C'est sûr que le fait de ne pas avoir eu de review pour le premier chapitre m'avait pas mal démoralisé, mais je ne voulais pas me décourager :)  
Merci de complimenter mon enquête, ça me fait plaisir… surtout que ce n'est pas le genre le plus facile à écrire… quand je pense qu'après en avoir écrit une sur TB/X, je m'étais dis 'plus d'enquête'… voilà que je récidive avec celle-ci. Lol  
T'inquiète pas pour la longueur de tes review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire :)

Je vous dis un GRAND merci pour vos petits mots, c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi de les lire (et relire). En plus, ça me motive pour la suite :D

Et à présent, avec un tout petit peu de retard, je vous offre votre cadeau de Noël.  
Bonne lecture !  
Naëlle, l'auteur lente, mais qui persévère !

On pense à Lorraine qui n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre parce que son ordi l'a honteusement lâché !

* * *

**Rendre un enfant à sa mère. **

_**Sixième chapitre**_

* * *

- Takiko ? Je peux entrer ?

- Entre, répondit alors la voix fluette de la sœur de Taki.

- Ca va ?  
Demanda alors son jumeau en entrant.

La fillette lui sourit avant de hocher la tête en signe affirmatif. Puis, son visage s'assombrit quelque peu et d'une petite voix elle laissa échapper :

- La robe est magnifique…

Son frère faillit se mettre à pleurer, cependant, il se contint et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa jumelle.

- Je ne peux rien faire…, lui murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

« Taki… Takiko… je vais vous aider », pensait au même instant un enfant d'un an leur cadet.

* * *

- Shido-san, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Madoka, ce n'était rien.

- Mais… tes amis sont blessés…

- Ca va aller, ils sont robustes.

Tandis que Shido et Madoka discutaient dans le salon, Jûbei était assis au pied du lit dans lequel son ami se reposait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te protège ? » se demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme sans parvenir à trouver une réponse tranchée à sa question.

- Jûbei…  
La voix de Kazuki ramena le cracheur d'aiguille à la réalité du moment.

- Oui ?

- Il faut aller chercher l'enfant… et nos deux amis aussi…

- …

- Je vais me lever.

- Pas question ! Tu n'es pas en état de sortir de ce lit !

Le jeune tisseur n'écouta même pas son meilleur ami et se mit debout. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à ne pas s'écrouler, cependant il était bien plus robuste que ce qu'il aurait pu y paraître et c'est avec un soupir résigné que Jûbei le suivi.

- Kazuki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?  
Interrogea Shido en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans le salon.

- Il faut qu'on aille chercher Ginji-san et Midô.

- Est-ce que tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Jûbei, dis-lui que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Il ne m'écoute pas.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jûbei soupira de soulagement en voyant que son ami, pourtant d'un entêtement incroyable, acceptait de retourner dans son lit. Cependant, ils avaient dû, Shido et lui, trouver des arguments convaincants, mais le principal était que Kazuki reste allongé pour le moment.

* * *

- Que se passe-t-il Natsu-chan ?   
Demanda la doyenne des Rugafu.

- Ils se sont rencontrés… c'est impossible…  
Murmura l'enfant, ses yeux vides, rivés sur les deux garçons.

- Détruis-les alors !

- Mais…

- Fais-le ! On ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils nous dérangent.

- Bien…

La fillette, soumise, lança un nouveau pouvoir vers les deux amis.

* * *

**Ginji courait dans les rues avec ses courses. Il n'avait pas envie de faire trop attendre sa mère. De plus, il avait envie de la revoir au plus vite. Cependant, alors qu'il pensait déjà au repas qu'elle allait faire avec ce qu'il ramenait, son bonheur se mua en désespoir sans fin. Devant ses yeux, sa maison brûlait. **

**- Ma… maman…**

**Il voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur mais plusieurs personnes, qu'il n'avait même pas remarquées en arrivant, l'arrêtèrent. Les pompiers, car c'en était, lui disait des mots rassurants, lui certifiant que certains de leurs collègues étaient à l'intérieur pour chercher s'il y avait des gens pris dans l'incendie. **

**Complètement perdu, le jeune homme regardait sans vraiment voir la maison s'écrouler, pièce par pièce. **

**- Ils arrivent !  
Annonça soudain quelqu'un près de Ginji. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers les trois pompiers sortant des flammes. L'un d'entre eux portait dans ses bras une femme dont les cheveux avaient roussi à cause du feu. **

**- Maman !  
Ginji couru vers les hommes afin de savoir comment allait sa mère. Mais, alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur, l'un des hommes secoua la tête de gauche à droite, adressant au jeune homme un regard triste et compatissant. **

**- N… non…  
Murmura Ginji. **

**- Je suis désolé… lorsque nous sommes arrivés… elle était déjà morte… asphyxiée… **

**Le jeune homme s'écroula à genoux par terre. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas y croire.  
Devant ses yeux remplis de larme, les flammes, responsables de la disparition de sa mère, dansaient, satisfaites de leur danse macabre. **

**- Ma… man… maman… MAMAN !**

**Sanglotant et criant, Ginji refusait toutes les mains tendues. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de cendre, là, où, pas bien longtemps avant, se dressait une jolie petite maison. Plus personne n'était aux alentours, à l'exception d'un jeune homme, blessé au cœur, par la disparition d'un être cher. Bien des personnes avaient voulu l'emmener ailleurs, loin du drame, mais ses réponses et ses gestes, plus où moins violents avaient dissuadé même les plus courageux. Ginji n'avait à présent plus rien auquel se raccrocher, plus rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être vécu ; il voulait mourir… Ses sanglots qui semblaient intarissables étaient entrecoupés de 'maman', et alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré, un autre nom franchit ses lèvres :**

**- Ban-chan… **

**Quelque part, ailleurs, un autre jeune homme, du même âge, lui aussi enfermé dans sa propre tristesse, celle d'être traité de monstre par sa propre mère, entendit l'appel. Ignorant d'où il venait, il n'en commença pas moins à courir avec une seule préoccupation à l'esprit : la personne l'appelant souffrait et avait besoin de lui.**

**Lorsqu'il arriva finalement sur les lieux du drame, il retrouva 'l'ahuri' rencontré dans la matinée, étendu sur le sol, le regard vidé de toute expression. **

**- Ginji, cria-t-il en accourant vers son ami. **

**- Ban-chan…  
Murmura alors ce dernier, tandis que l'homme au jagan l'aidait à se relever. **

**- Ca va ?**

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous allons en sortir !**

* * *

- Natsu-chan ?

La fillette tomba à terre, alors que les Get Backers se relevaient.

- C'est impossible, murmura Natsukiko en se relevant, soutenu par la femme étant avec elle.

Ban eut un sourire moqueur en se redressant.

- Tu pensais que tu pourrais nous enfermer longtemps dans un monde chimérique ? Tu croyais que Ginji et moi on n'arriverait pas à se rejoindre ?

- Comment avez-vous fait ?  
Demanda la vieille femme.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Ban en r'ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La femme voulut utiliser son pouvoir afin de leur faire oublier ce lieu, cependant, contre toutes attentes, l'enfant se précipita sur elle et la fit, par son geste, tomber à terre.

- Allez-vous-en !  
Cria-t-elle alors au Get Backers, surpris par cette réaction.

- Viens Ginji, dit alors Ban en entraînant son ami qui avait les yeux rivés sur la fillette.

- Sauvez Michio, rajouta alors l'enfant tandis que les deux amis repassaient de l'autre côté du mur.

- Natsu-chan…  
Murmura la doyenne des Rugafu.

- Sauvez-le… car moi, je n'ai pu sauver mon amour.

Lentement, la petite fille tomba sur le sol. L'homme au jagan la vit s'écrouler car il s'était une nouvelle fois hissé sur la muraille, voulant savoir et comprendre la réaction de Natsukiko. Cependant, ce qu'il voyait ne l'aidait pas du tout, et c'est avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il entendit la voix de l'enfant s'élever une nouvelle fois, répétant inlassablement le refrain de sa mélodie :

_Toi, ô mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié._

_Toi, ô mon amour, _

_Tu m'as oublié… _

Ban aurait aimé aider cette petite fille, mais pour l'heure, il ne devait penser qu'à leur mission. Ginji et lui ne devaient pas se laisser distraire, aussi rejoignit-il son ami rapidement avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir vers la route afin de récupérer leur voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, le blond ouvrit enfin la bouche. Ce silence, dont il avait fait preuve depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs 'rêves' avait d'ailleurs quelque peu inquiété son ami.

- Ban-chan, murmura-t-il.

- Ouais ?

- A quoi tu as rêvé ?

- Mmm ?

- Je veux dire… quand cette enfant nous a enfermé dans un rêve… quel a été le tien ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? On s'en fout de toute façon ! Ce n'était pas la réalité !

- … je l'aimais… ce rêve…

Pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu, le brun se gara sur le bas côté avant de demander à son partenaire de répéter.

- Dans mes rêves… je vois toujours une femme sans visage qui me tend les bras, murmura alors Ginji.

Si d'ordinaire Ban trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour critiquer ou réconforter, cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas quoi dire au jeune homme désespéré qui était assis près de lui. Et ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il se décida à prendre la parole alors que l'autre gardait la tête baissée, regardant avec un intérêt profond ses mains.

- Ginji… si tu veux… pour une minute, je peux te replonger dans ce rêve…

Relevant les yeux, l'ancien chef des VOLTS adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son meilleur ami.

- Je ne veux pas… après tout, nous sommes dans la réalité, et je dois apprendre à vivre, même sans mère.

- Ginji…

- Et puis, j'ai une vraie mère poule avec moi ! Je ne voudrais pas lui donner du souci en me laissant bercer par de douces illusions.

- C'est moi la mère poule ?   
Demanda Ban, surpris de la réponse qu'il obtint.

- Ben ouais.

Un coup sur la tête et un 'idiot' plus tard et Ban redémarrait tandis que son ami se plaignait de sa brutalité.

* * *

- Michio ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais être couché.

L'enfant regarda l'homme près de lui, avant de détourner le regard.

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- Je pense à Takiko qui doit épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas et Taki qui deviendra l'ombre du chef des Himura. Je pense aussi à leur mère qui laisse tout cela se faire, en donnant l'impression qu'elle s'en désintéresse totalement.

- C'est la règle. Même si elle voulait y changer quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas.

Le petit garçon croisa le regard de celui qui était près de lui, cherchant à savoir s'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait, ou si ses paroles n'étaient que le fruit d'un conditionnement. Mais ne trouvant aucune réponse, il se contenta de soupirer, se demandant s'il devait continuer à mettre des mots sur ses pensés. D'un certain côté, il en avait envie, mais d'un autre, il craignait un peu que son instructeur ne lui en veuille de penser à autre chose que la protection des deux enfants dont il avait la charge.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- Je… je me demandais… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle était là… près de moi… accepterait-elle que je subisse le sort que d'autres m'ont choisi, sans rien faire ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. L'enfant comprit alors qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse à ses interrogations, aussi souhaita-t-il une bonne nuit à l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

- Elle n'aurait rien accepté de tout cela, murmura Tsaruka, tout en regardant s'éloigner la silhouette frêle et fragile de l'enfant.

* * *

_- Allons Jubei, fais un effort et amuse-toi. _

_- Oui, mère. _

_Laissé seul par sa mère et sa sœur, l'enfant qu'était alors l'héritier des Kakei se mit en quête de quelque chose à faire lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. _

_- C'est toi Jubei ? _

_Regardant la mariée, étonné, le garçon hocha la tête. _

_- Ma mère et ta grand-mère sont cousines, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ca ne nous fait pas grand-chose en commun, mais c'est déjà pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. _

_- Heu… oui… heu… _

_- Je m'appelle Meiko. _

_- Enchanté. _

_- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi d'être ici, Jûbei. _

_- Ce n'est pas ça… je suis content d'être présent à votre mariage, mais… heu… c'est juste que Kazuki me manque… _

_- Qui est Kazuki ? C'est ta petite amie ? _

_Le jeune homme piqua un fard avant de répondre rapidement :_

_- Non, non, non. Kazuki n'est pas du tout ma petite amie ! D'ailleurs, c'est un garçon ! _

_La mariée se mit à rire, embarrassant encore plus Jûbei. _

_- Meiko ? Que fais-tu ? Tu es au courant que tu viens de m'épouser ? _

_- Ha ? Vraiment ? _

_Le mari, qui venait d'arriver, et la femme, pouffèrent en même temps. _

_- Je… je vous laisse.  
Annonça alors l'enfant en commençant à s'éloigner. _

_- Jûbei, attends. _

_- Oui ? _

_- Je n'ai pas compris, qui est Kazuki ? _

_- La personne pour qui je suis né. _

_La femme ouvrit de grands yeux. _

_- Ce n'est pas ton ami ? _

_- Si, aussi. _

_- Mais… en premier lieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

* * *

Jûbei se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il venait de rêver.

« C'est ça ! C'est de là que je la connais ! », pensa-t-il alors. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le nom de la mère de Michio lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà rencontré, cependant, il n'en avait plus eut aucun souvenir, mais ces derniers venaient de refaire surface sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de sa chambre avant de se mettre en quête de Kazuki, qu'il entendait parler au téléphone. Ce dernier raccrocha d'ailleurs, alors que son protecteur arrivait.

- Qui était-ce ? Il est un peu tard pour appeler.

- Ginji-san et Mido-san vont bien. Ils viennent d'appeler pour dire qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, mais qu'ils n'ont rien pu trouver de bien concret.

- Le principal, c'est qu'ils aillent bien. Kazuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais être couché à te reposer !

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, répondit le jeune tisseur en riant.

Jûbei ramena son ami jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa au pied du lit afin de raconter son rêve à son ami.

- Tu penses qu'on t'avait fait oublier le mariage ?

- Il y a des chances.

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu t'en sois souvenu ?

- Il arrive, lorsqu'on perd la mémoire, qu'une odeur, un objet, un lieu, ou encore une personne fasse ressurgir notre passé enfoui. Il est possible que le fait d'avoir vu Tsaruka Rugafu ait ramené des souvenirs qu'il avait lui-même tenté de me faire oublié.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Nous en parlerons demain au Get Backers, parce que je crois que tout comme nous, ils ont besoin de sommeil. Jûbei ? Ca va ?

L'héritier des Kakei était livide. Son combat contre le maître du pouvoir de l'oublie n'avait pas été des plus simples et plusieurs blessures le faisait à présent souffrir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

- Tu es sûr ?  
Redemanda son ami en voyant que le jeune homme se levait difficilement.

- Oui, je crois que…

Finalement, il retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va aussi bien que tu le prétends. Tu ne tiens même pas debout.

- Ne t'affole pas. Demain, j'irai mieux.

- Si tu le dis… Viens.

L'héritier des Fuchoin souleva un pan du drap afin d'inciter son ami à venir le rejoindre. Il avait l'impression que son ami d'enfance ne pourrait pas rejoindre sa chambre, alors, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il leur arrivait de s'endormir dans le même lit, il passerait cette nuit-là ensemble.

Tout d'abord surpris et voulant refuser, Jûbei se résigna, sentant qu'il lui faudrait de nombreuses minutes et bien effort pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Et surtout, il n'avait pas la force de faire croire à son ami qu'il allait bien et il savait que celui-ci passerait sa nuit à s'inquiéter s'il savait qu'il allait mal.

Une fois couché côte à côte, les jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'endormir lorsque Kazuki demanda :

- Combien de fois nous sommes nous endormi ensemble ?

- Des centaines de fois, j'imagine. Tu te souviens, quand je venais chez toi et qu'on discutait quasiment toute la nuit ?

- Oui. C'était vraiment bien…

N'ajoutant plus un mot, les deux amis s'endormir, bercés par leurs souvenirs.

* * *

- C'est bon, il a repéré l'enfant !  
Annonça Shido, ravi de voir que l'oiseau qu'il avait envoyé en reconnaissance chez les Himura était revenu en confirmant que Michio s'y trouvait.

- Parfait, dit alors Ban. Nous allons donc faire deux groupes. Le tisseur…

- Il s'appelle Kazuki.

- Je sais comment il s'appelle idiot !

Ginji, l'héritier des Fuchoin ainsi que celui de Kakei soupirèrent bruyamment en voyant que le maître des bêtes de l'homme au Jagan étaient incapable de se supporter plus de cinq minutes d'affilées.

- Bref, Kazuki, Ginji et moi, on va y aller franchement. Pendant ce temps, vous deux, vous nous couvrirez.

Pas spécialement ravi de devoir une fois de plus faire équipe avec Jûbei, Shido ne dit pourtant rien et pour une fois, accepta sans un mot.

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, Takiko n'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Ce soir, elle épouserait l'héritier de leur clan par une cérémonie clanique, puis, lorsqu'elle serait en âge de se marier légalement, leur situation se régulariserait à la mairie. Aujourd'hui, sa vie de petite fille allait se finir…

De son côté, Michio était allongé sur son lit et tentait de trouver une idée afin d'arrêter ce mariage. Pourtant, son mentor devait avoir raison, rien ni personne ne pourrait changer quoique se soit à la situation.

Un peu plus loin, ceux qui devaient ramener un enfant à sa mère faisaient le même trajet réalisé par Kazuki et Jûbei pas très longtemps avant. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à le précédente, aucun comité d'accueil n'avait été préparé.

* * *

_Fin du sixième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Et encore un chapitre de finit ! J'imagine qu'il y en a qui ont aimé le moment où Kazuki propose à Jûbei de dormir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on se calme, il ne se passera rien ! HAHAHAHA !  
Sinon, vous n'avez pas trop pleuré avec Ginji, j'espère… heureusement quand même que « super Ban » était là !

Bien, pour la suite, sachez que normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier. Par contre, encore une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il devrait se faire désirer à peu près aussi longtemps que celui-ci… hé oui, boulot, boulot… je pense donc que c'est en février que vous devriez pouvoir lire la suite de cette enquête… essayez de ne pas m'abandonner en cours, d'accord ?  
(si vous voulez que je vous prévienne lors de la prochaine sortie, pensez à me le mettre dans la review)

On se 'revoit' très bientôt cher lecteurs/trices.  
**Naëlle **


	7. Chapitre 7 fin

**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Base:** Get Backers  
**Discaimer: **Les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont quasiment tous la propriété de Yûya Aoki et Randô Ayamine. Bien entendu, certains ont été créés par moi, mais vous les verrez tout de suite ! lol  
**Spoilers: **Dans la série TV, la fin de l'épisode 25, c'est-à-dire, lorsque le combat dans le Mugenjô prend fin (la première fois qu'ils y vont) ! Pour ce qui est du manga, je ne me souviens plus à quel volume cela correspond.  
**Titre:** Rendre un enfant à sa mère.  
**Genre:** Enquête

* * *

Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël :)

Je suis sûre que plus personne n'attendait la suite (et fin de cette fanfic), mais Naëlle, l'auteur, refuse de ne pas finir une histoire ! Alors, oui, le chapitre précédent (le 6), vous l'avez lu il y a un an, mais oui, vous pourrez connaître la fin de cette histoire ! J'avoue tout de même que normalement, ça aurait dû être un peu plus long et que je n'ai pas pu étoffer certains détails, mais au moins, je vous ai écrit la fin !

Avant de vous laisser commencer, je vais vous rappeler l'histoire, car depuis le temps, vous devez avoir oublié. (Perso, je vous conseille tout de même de relire le début pour vous remettre dans le bain :)).

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**_

Meiko MAKUSHA vient voir les Get Backers afin de leur demander de retrouver son fils : Michio, disparut depuis des années. Tout d'abord réticent, Ban finit tout de même pas accepter, bien que la mission ait l'air de beaucoup perturber Ginji qui ne peut comprendre comment on peut enlever un enfant à sa mère car lui-même n'en a jamais eu.  
Dans leur enquête, ils sont aidés de Shidô, Kazuki et Jûbei. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs jaloux des amis de son meilleur ami.  
Alors que Kazuki, Shidô, Ban et Ginji, mènent leurs investigations pour retrouver l'enfant, ils sont attaqués par Tsaruka RUGAFU. Ils découvrent alors quel terrible pouvoir est le sien : l'oublie. D'un simple regard, ajouté à un seul mot, il a la possibilité de faire oublier à ses adversaires ce qu'il veut.  
Décidant alors de travailler séparer afin qu'ils ne soient pas tous prit par ce pouvoir, Ben et Ginji se rendirent chez les Rugafu tandis que Kazuki et Jûbei allait chez les Himura. En effet, ils avaient découverts que le kidnappeur de Michio n'était autre que le père de ce dernier qui était aussi l'un des protecteurs d'une grande famille : les Himura.  
Alors qu'ils entraient chez les Rugafu, les deux Get Backers furent attaqué par une enfant : Natsukiko. Cette dernière les enferma dans deux rêves séparés. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, et qui ne s'était jamais produit, c'est que les deux amis parviennent à se rejoindre à l'intérieur même du rêve. Décidant finalement de les aider, elle les aida à partir.  
De leur côté, Kazuki et Jûbei se retrouvèrent face au père de Michio, Tsaruka, aussi détenteur du pouvoir de l'oubli. Après un combat acharné, l'homme les laissa.  
De son côté, Michio, désigné pour protéger Taki Himura, a subit le pouvoir de son père et ne se souvient pas de sa mère. Acceptant sa condition sans broncher, il est tout de même ébranlé par Taki. En effet, celui-ci refuse de laisser sa jumelle, âgée de 13 ans, épouser leur chef de clan.

_**Fin du résumé.**_

J'espère que ce petit résumé vous aura aidé à vous souvenir du début.

Et maintenant, je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire la fin de cette fanfiction.

J'espère que vous me ferez part de vos impressions à la fin.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Rendre un enfant à sa mère. **

_**Septième chapitre**_

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, Takiko n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Ce soir, elle épouserait l'héritier de leur clan par une cérémonie clanique, puis, lorsqu'elle serait en âge de se marier légalement, leur situation se régulariserait à la mairie. Aujourd'hui, sa vie de petite fille allait se finir… 

De son côté, Michio était allongé sur son lit et tentait de trouver une idée afin d'arrêter ce mariage. Pourtant, son mentor devait avoir raison, rien ni personne ne pourrait changer quoique se soit à la situation.

Un peu plus loin, ceux qui devaient ramener Michio à sa mère faisaient le même trajet réalisé par Kazuki et Jûbei pas très longtemps avant. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à le précédente, aucun comité d'accueil n'avait été préparé.

* * *

- … savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? 

_- Non… après avoir aidé les Get Backers, elle s'est écroulé et n'a plus ouvert les yeux._

Tsaruka raccrocha le téléphone, très perturbé par l'annonce que venait de lui faire la doyenne de sa famille : Natsukiko venait de mourir. Cette enfant, pour qui le temps s'était arrêté cinquante ans plus tôt venait de rendre l'âme. Elle n'était pas dotée d'un pouvoir particulier lorsqu'elle était arrivé chez eux, d'après ce que lui avait raconté l'ancien chef de famille. Pourtant, suite à un combat qu'elle avait dû livrer contre celui qu'elle voulait retrouver, elle avait perdu la vue et obtenue le pouvoir d'enfermer les gens dans des rêves. Elle avait été la première personne qu'il avait rencontrée lorsqu'il s'était réveillé chez les Rugafu et durant des années, elle avait été la seule personne à avoir tenté de le comprendre. Sa disparition l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Mais rien ne devait le détourner de sa mission et celle du jour était de surveiller le bon déroulement de la cérémonie de mariage.

- Meiko…, murmura-t-il néanmoins en sortant de la pièce dans laquelle il était.

* * *

Takiko, toujours en pleurs, attendant qu'on vienne afin de la vêtir en future mariée. Mais ce ne sont pas des domestiques qui ouvrirent la porte, mais son jumeau. 

- Taki…

- Viens, on s'en va.

- Quoi ?

- Jamais je ne permettrai qu'on gâche ta vie. Viens ma petite sœur, nous allons quitter cet endroit.

Ne cherchant même pas à savoir où ils allaient se rendre, la fillette se leva et prit la main tendue de son frère. C'est ensuite dans le plus grand silence et discrétion qu'ils durent traverser tout le domaine afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ca mariage apportait tout de même quelque chose de bon : tout le monde était occupé aux préparatifs car la fête approchait à grands pas.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'engouffrer dans la forêt, le petit garçon se retourna vers sa jumelle.

- Nous ne pourrons plus revenir et si on nous prend, je ne sais pas ce qu'on nous fera… alors, si tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour…

Serrant un peu plus fort la main de son frère, Takiko secoua la tête, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas reculer.

- Bien, alors…

- Vous vouliez partir sans moi ?  
Demanda une voix bien connue des deux enfants.

- Michio…, murmura Taki.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous allons réussir, mais je vais vous aider, annonça le nouvel arrivant en souriant.

- Merci…  
Takiko le gratifia d'un regard reprenant son mot.

- Et maintenant…

- Vous n'irez nulle part !

L'un des membres de la famille des Rugafu venait d'arriver, accompagné de l'un des héritiers des Himura.

- Laissez-nous partir, tenta de supplier la fillette, mais il était évident que la requête était inutile.

- Vous restez ici ! Si vous rentrez gentiment, je vous promets de ne rien dire quant à votre tentative de fuite.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, cria Michio en déchaînant une violente vague d'eau sur les deux adultes voulant les retenir.

Les jumeaux voulurent se rapprocher de l'enfant, mais ce dernier leur cria de fuir.

- Mais… et toi ?  
Tenta de protester Taki.

- Je les retiens et je vais protéger votre fuite. Courrez !

- Michio… tu…

Regardant le frère et la sœur dans les yeux, l'enfant leur expliqua en souriant :

- Mon devoir est de vous protéger… Mais ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je le fais parce que vous êtes mes amis. Maintenant, partez !

Les mots étant devenus inutiles, les jumeaux se mirent à courir, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu va regretter ton geste, menaça l'un des hommes, en annulant le pouvoir de Michio.

* * *

Ban, Ginji et Kazuki s'était mis à courir en direction du combat, en sentant le début de ce dernier. De leur côté, Jûbei et Shidô faisaient le tour du domaine. 

- Makubex m'a expliqué tout à l'heure que les Rugafu sont au service des Himura et que ceux qui sont amenés à héritier du clan Rugafu sont les instructeurs des Himura.  
Expliqua Kazuki tout en courant.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi Jûbei et toi vous êtes fait attaqué par de l'eau alors que c'était Tsaruka qui vous combattaient.

- Exact.

Les trois amis durent s'arrêter précipitamment avant de bondir sur le coté, afin d'éviter une rafale de liquide.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin, leur annonça alors un homme en sortant de l'ombre.

- Nous ne sommes pas venu nous battre, lui indiqua Ban. Nous voulons juste retrouver Michio pour le ramener à sa mère.

- Michio appartient à son clan !

Ginji n'en écouta pas d'avantage et commença à attaquer l'homme.

- Personne n'a le droit de prendre un enfant à sa mère !!!!!  
Cria-t-il en.

- Ginji-san, attention !

- Ginjiiiiii !!!!!

Le jeune homme venait de retomber lourdement à terre alors que plusieurs attaques simultanées avaient été dirigées contre lui. Une dizaine d'homme sortirent alors de l'ombre.

- On est mal barré, fit remarqué Ban en tirant Ginji vers lui.

- Mais on va devoir les battre pour passer, annonça Kazuki.

- Avec nous, c'est du 100 garantit ! Nous devons ramener Michio à sa mère, renchérit alors le blond.

Et c'est sans un mot de plus que les trois amis se jetèrent dans la bataille. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

- Nous sommes encerclé, répondit Shido à son coéquipier du moment.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument.

Se concentrant mieux, Jûbei chercha à savoir où étaient leurs ennemis.

- Shido, murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ouais ?

- Nous n'avons qu'un ennemi, lui précisa l'aveugle en lançant ses dards. A ce moment là, leur véritable ennemi se dévoila et c'est dans un bruit de cascade que les illusions créées à partir de miroirs d'eau s'effacèrent.

* * *

Michio haletait. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que son pouvoir était bien au dessous de celui des adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Mais il avait au moins une satisfaction, c'était celle que ses amis étaient à présent loin. Cependant, à présent, il devait se battre pour sa propre survie. 

- Abandonne, lui conseilla l'un de ses opposants.

- Pas question ! Je vais gagner !

Un ricanement lui répondit et c'est sans plus attendre que l'un des hommes envoya une nouvelle vague déferlante contre lui. L'évitant de justesse, il ne put esquivé la deuxième et c'est avec un cri de douleur qu'il tomba au sol.

* * *

- Je m'occupe de lui ! Toi, va chercher l'enfant ! 

Jûbei ne répondit pas mais se mit à courir en direction du cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Shidô et lui. Mais alors qu'il avançait, une lame d'eau lui arriva dessus. L'aveugle l'évita de justesse et se retourna vers son attaquant.

- Je suis ravi de t'avoir de nouveau comme adversaire.

- Tsaruka…

- Tes amis et toi, vous devriez rebrousser chemin. Vous ne pourrez jamais récupérer Michio.

- Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir enlever cet enfant.

- Michio appartient à son clan !

- C'est un être humain. Il a le droit de choisir !

- Pourquoi ? On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ?

Jûbei ne répondit pas, mais se mit en position de combat.

Entre les aiguilles de l'héritier des Kakei et les vagues déferlantes de son adversaire, la partie était serrée. Jûbei savait qu'il risquait de perdre, pourtant, il devait rejoindre cet enfant qui criait régulièrement.

- Je me souviens du mariage, annonça-t-il soudain en reprenant son souffle.

- Quoi ?

- Le jour où vous avez épousez Meiko, j'étais là.

- …

- Ce qu'il y a de magnifique dans le fait d'être humain, c'est qu'on ne peut pas nous forcer à toujours obéir. La preuve, malgré la force de votre pouvoir, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je me souviens. Pourquoi avoir fait ça à votre femme ? Elle vous aimait.

- Silence.

- Et vous aussi, ce jour là, vous aviez l'air tellement amoureux.

- Silence !

- Comment avez-vous pu la trahir alors qu'elle vous faisait confiance ?

- Tais-toi !!!!

- Vous l'avez abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte et ensuite, vous lui avez prit son enfant.

- FERME-LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Projetant un violente rafale contre l'aveugle, Katsura voulu le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais Jûbei fut plus rapide et d'un mouvement précis, il atterrit derrière lui avant de lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le cou.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour vous endormir, murmura-t-il alors que l'autre tombait à terre. Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est vrai, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis en ce qui concerne la protection de Kazuki, mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, je le protége plus par amitié que par devoir.

Jûbei doutait que l'homme l'ait entendu car son attaque était fulgurante, mais il voulait tout de même lui répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il repartit vers l'enfant qui attendait que quelqu'un le sauve.

De leur côté, Ban et Ginji, après que Kazuki leur ai demandé de partir, s'étaient aussi remit à courir. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus le blond sentait son coeur se sérer. Son coéquipier ressentit son trouble et tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant avant de dire :

- On va le ramener à sa mère, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils seront bientôt de nouveau réunit.

Remerciant son ami d'un regard, le jeune homme se sentit rassuré. Mais après tout, il était évident qu'ils allaient réussir : avec eux, les Get Backers, c'était du 100 satisfait !

* * *

_- Oublie... _  
Cria Michio, mais son attaque n'eut aucun effet sur ses adversaires. 

- Les traîtres méritent la mort, décida soudain l'un des deux hommes. Consultant alors son compagnon d'arme du regard, tout deux décidèrent qu'il était grand temps d'en finir.

« Au moins, j'aurai protégé la fuite de mes amis », pensa l'enfant afin de se consoler un peu avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à une attaque combinée des deux hommes lui faisant face. Il attendit quelques secondes, entendit ses adversaires préparer leur attaque, discerna très bien le bruit des vagues sur le sol, mais ne ressentit aucun choc.

- Vas-y Ginji, envoie tout ce que tu as !

Le dénommé ne se fit pas prier et projeta une violente décharge électrique sur l'eau. L'effet escompté par Ban fut plus que satisfaisant car les deux hommes étaient à présent inconscients.

- Ils devraient savoir que l'eau est un excellent conducteur.

Michio se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Ce garçon, même s'il avait une drôle d'allure et une coupe de cheveux des plus étrange lui sourit gentiment avant de lui demander :

- C'est bien toi Michio ?

L'enfant lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ban lui murmura alors :

- C'est terminé, on va te ramener chez toi. Ta maman t'attend.

- ... ma... maman..., murmura l'enfant étonné.

- Oui, ta maman.

- Maman...

Epuisé par son combat, il s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme. Une porte close au fin fond de sa mémoire venant de se rouvrir. Dans l'embrassure se trouvait une femme qui lui souriait. Pas de doute, c'était sa mère. Mais comme avait-il pu l'oublier ?

- C'est Michio ?  
Demanda Jûbei qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui, lui répondit Ginji, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, c'est une nouvelle mission accomplie pour les Get Backers ! Rentrons toucher notre récompense !

- ... tu es encore plus vénal que ce que j'aurai pensé, se contenta de dire l'aveugle avant d'emboîter le pas aux deux amis. Au fait, où est Kazuki ?

- Il... je crois que ce n'est pas fini, dit Ban en se retournant.

- Tsaruka..., murmura Jûbei, reconnaissant la présence de l'homme.

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! Michio reste ici !

- Sa mère est venue nous supplier de nous le ramener, lui répondit Ban avec flegme. Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans lui, sinon, on peut dire adieu à notre récompense !

- En fait, vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent !

- Michioooooooo !!!!!!!

- Makusha-san, s'écria Ginji. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je veux récupérer mon fils ! Mon chéri... tu es là... murmura-t-elle en prenant l'enfant des bras de Ban.

- Meiko..., Tsaruka n'en revenait pas de voir la femme qu'il avait épousée devant lui.

Mais cette dernière, loin de lui parler, se rapprocha de Ban et lui demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Meiko ! C'est moi ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Terrorisée par cet homme qu'elle savait à l'origine de la disparition de son fils, la femme se plaça derrière Ban, Michio bien serré contre elle.

- Je crois que je comprends, murmura le jeune homme. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle vous oublie. Vous vouliez que votre souvenir soit gravé à jamais dans son coeur, c'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas utilisé votre pouvoir sur elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous l'aimiez ? Parce que vous ne vouliez pas être le seul à souffrir de cette séparation forcée par votre famille ? Parce que vous ne vouliez pas répéter la même chose que votre ancêtre ?

- Ca suffit... ça suffit...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais c'est la mère de Michio !

Cinq hommes venaient d'arriver et fixaient à présent la femme.

- Rend nous l'enfant !  
Ordonna l'un d'entre eux sans même prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes. Il ne regarda pas non plus les deux hommes à terre.

- Non ! C'est mon fils ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre !

- Tuez-la, ordonna-t-il alors à ses sbires.

Sans sourciller, les quatre hommes préparèrent leurs attaques.

- Arrêtez, vous êtes fous !  
Leur cria Ginji, mais il était trop tard, de puissantes vagues se dirigeaient vers la femme. Ban voulu la protéger, mais contre toute attente, Tsaruka s'était précipité vers elle et avait prit lui-même l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Pile une minute ! Alors, ce rêve ?  
Demanda Ban en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Qu... un rêve ???

Tsaruka regarda le jeune homme. Il avait donc était victime du jagan. Son pouvoir était terrifiant.

« On est mal, pensa au même moment le jeune homme. S'il nous envoie son pouvoir, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Mais pourquoi ces deux abrutis nous ont-ils rejoins ? ». Pensant cela, il jeta un regard mauvais à Shidô et Kazuki qui venaient d'arriver. Le maître des bêtes se contenta de hausser les épaules.

S'approchant de Michio, Tsaruka tendit la main vers lui. Ginji se plaça alors devant Ban, mais ce dernier lui dit de se pousser. D'un sourire, l'homme le remercia avant de passer ses doigts sur la joue de son fils.

- Laissez-moi lui rendre... s'il vous plait...

- Hum...

Ban laissa l'homme prendre l'enfant dans ses bras avant de lui faire signe de passer devant.

- Ban-chan, murmura son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ca va ?  
Chuchota Jûbei à l'attention de Kazuki.

- Oui. Je suis content qu'on ai réussi.

L'héritier des Kakei eut un sourire avant de se retourner vers Shidô.

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Bien sûr. Quant à toi, j'ai l'impression que tu as résolu pas mal de chose aujourd'hui.

Jûbei ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. C'était vrai, son combat contre Tsaruka l'avait beaucoup aidé à trouver des réponses qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Meiko arrivait au Honky Tonk. Ses jambes menaçaient une nouvelle fois de la trahir, mais aujourd'hui, c'était de bonheur, alors même si elle s'écroulait, tout le monde la comprendrait.

- Michio..., murmura-t-elle en voyant son enfant encore endormi.

- Il va bien, lui dit Ban afin de la rassurer un peu.

- Il... il a... il a grandit..., dit-elle en présentant au jeune homme un regarda baigné de larme de joie.

- Reprend-le, il a besoin de toi, dit alors l'homme qui portait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Sans même lui jeter un regard, la femme prit son fils contre elle. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de faire ce geste ? Combien de fois avait-elle pensé « je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour sentir Michio encore une fois contre mon coeur ? » Mais à présent, tout était fini. Elle avait de nouveau retrouvé son fils et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer tous les deux.

- Michio... mon amour... mon petit ange... enfin... je te retrouve...

Elle qui normalement cherchait à ne pas montrer ses émotions, ce jour là, elle se moquait qu'on la voit pleurer. Tout en couvrant de baiser le visage endormi de son fils, la femme sortit du bar. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec cet enfant qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Elle a oublié de nous payer !

- Ban-chan, calme-toi, elle vient de retrouver son fils, c'est normal, elle...

Le léger tintement indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte se fit entendre.

- J'ai oublié de vous payer, dit Meiko Makusha en tendant une liasse de billets aux deux amis.

- Ho, mais ce n'était pas grave. Vous auriez pu nous l'amener un autre jour. Nous comprenons parfaitement que vous ne pensiez à rien d'autre que votre fils retrouvé. D'ailleurs, nous l'avons surtout fait pour avoir le bonheur de vous voir enfin réunit, lui assura Ban en prenant l'argent.

La mère lui sourit et ressortit.

Ses amis le regardèrent alors avec des yeux ronds. Comment arrivait-il à mentir aussi bien ?

- Bon, paye-nous qu'on puisse y aller, demanda Shidô.

Prenant quelques billets dans la liasse, il les tendit au jeune homme. Ce dernier sortit, ravi de ce qu'il avait gagné, mais aussi heureux d'avoir permit à une mère d'avoir pu retrouver son enfant.

- Où est Tsaruka ?  
Demanda soudain Ginji.

- Aucune idée, répondirent les autres.

A l'extérieur, Meiko installait son fils dans la voiture.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut allongé sur la banquette arrière, elle se redressa, ferma la portière et se retourna. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?  
Lui demanda-t-il alors.

- ... le monstre qui m'a privé de mon enfant pendant des années...

- ... tu as raison... j'imagine que... même si je te le demande... tu n'arriveras pas à me pardonner...

- ...

- ...

- Ne t'approche plus de mon fils !

L'homme eut un hochement de tête et recula afin de laisser la femme s'installer sur son siège. Elle démarra et fit une manoeuvre avant de revenir à la hauteur de l'homme.

- Meiko...

- Quand je t'ai épousé, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi, dit-elle avant de partir.

- ... moi aussi, je t'aimais, murmura Tsaruka en la regardant s'éloigner.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est qu'ils pensèrent au même moment : « et ça n'a pas changé. »

* * *

- Je peux être payé moi aussi ?  
Demanda gentiment Kazuki. 

- T'as pas servit à grand chose, mais bon...

- Ban-chan !

L'héritier des Fuchoin ne releva pas et prit son argent avant de partir avec Jûbei.

- Kazuki.

- Oui ?

- J'irais voir d'autres spécialistes pour mes yeux.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé.

- Je me dis que pour te protéger, ce serait mieux si j'y voyais.

- ...

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de ma cessité il t'arrive quelque chose.

- ...

- Kazuki.

- Oui ?

- Je suis vraiment heureux que nous soyons amis tous les deux.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit le tisseur en souriant.

* * *

- Où est ta maîtresse ?  
Demanda Shidô en caressant Mozart. 

- Je suis là, répondit la voix bien connue de la jeune fille.

- Je suis rentré, lui dit alors le jeune homme.

Sans répondre, la violoniste se jeta dans ses bras. Dans un geste protecteur et amoureux, le maître des bêtes les referma sur elle.

* * *

- Rhaaaa... j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir travailler pour rien ! Paul aurait quand même pu nous laisser un peu plus ! 

Ginji se mit à rire.

- Arrête de rire ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a à peine de quoi manger ce soir ?

Presque tout l'argent qui leur restait avait été réquisitionné par le patron du Honky Tonk afin de régler leur dette. Il leur avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer que malgré cela, ils avaient encore une ardoise chez lui. Cependant, il avait été 'bon seigneur', car il avait accepté de leur laisser quelques billets. Et alors que les deux amis se lamentaient sur ce qui leur restait, Heaven et Himiko étaient passées afin de récupérer leur dû. L'intermédiaire leur avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer que si la cliente ne l'avait pas avertit, ils auraient 'oublié' de la prévenir.

- On a encore travaillé pour des prunes, soupira Ban.

Tournant la tête vers son ami, il ne put que remarquer le sourire radieux que celui-ci arborait.

- Finalement... peut-être pas. Le voir comme ça doit bien valoir toutes les récompenses du monde.

- T'as dit quelque chose Ban-chan ?  
Demanda le blond en tournant le regard vers son cooéquipier.

- Non. Je disais juste qu'on aurait dû demander le double ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu payer.

- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu es content d'avoir vu Makusha-san retrouver Michio.

- J'étais surtout content quand elle m'a donné l'argent. Argent que nous n'avons plus ! Mais allons dépenser ce malheureux billet.

* * *

_**Fin de 'Rendre un enfant à sa mère'**_

Fanfiction commencée le 29 décembre 2004 et achevée le 19 décembre 2006

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Et voilà ! Près de deux ans plus tard, je termine cette fanfiction. Je sans que c'est très long, mais même si je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, ça ne changera rien. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu écrire tout ce que j'avais prévu, au risque de vous faire encore attendre. Alors, je vais répondre aux questions que vous pourrez peut-être encore vous poser. Taki et Takito ont bien réussi à s'enfuir et rassurez-vous, ils vont bien et sont enfin heureux ! Pour ce qui est de Natsukiko (la fillette qui avait enfermé nos amis dans des rêves), vous vous demandez peut-être qui elle était. C'était une enfant, tombé amoureuse de l'héritier des Rugafu, 50 ans plus tôt. Ils étaient enfants lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés mais s'étaient promis de s'épouser. Malheureusement, le petit garçon avait alors été rappelé chez lui et on avait exigé qu'il efface la mémoire de la petite fille. Docile, il avait obéit, mais, même en aillant oublié son 'amoureux', Natsukiko se souvenait qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un. Elle est alors allé chez les Rugafu, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle allait y faire. La famille du garçon voulut qu'il la tue, mais finalement, au cours du combat, elle fut blessée aux yeux et développa son pouvoir. Acceptant qu'elle reste, elle fut plus ou moins prisonnière des Rugafu, vivant auprès du garçon qu'elle aimait sans le reconnaître. Ce dernier chantait souvent la mélodie qu'elle fredonne lorsque les Get Backers arrivent, chanson transmise de génération en génération, écrite par l'un des membres des Rugafu souffrant de l'absence de la femme qu'il aimait. Quelques années plus tard, le garçon, alors âgé de 20 ans mourut et ce n'est qu'au moment où allait disparaître que Nastukiko se souvint de qu'il était. Mais il était trop tard…  
Voilà, normalement, j'aurais voulu consacrer quelques pages à cette histoire, mais comme je ne le ferais pas, je tenais tout de même à vous raconter un peu l'histoire de Natsukiko, car elle est assez énigmatique. 

Pour finir, j'espère que ma fanfic vous a plus et que vous avez passez un agréable moment en ma compagnie (lol).

Si vous avez encore des questions… peut-être que certains détails sont évident pour moi et pas pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question en me laissant votre adresse e-mail, et je vous répondrai sans faute :)

Comme j'ai l'habitude de le dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos impressions, et ce, même si ça fait des mois (voir des années) que j'ai mis ce dernier chapitres en ligne. Si un jour j'en ai assez d'entendre parler d'une histoire, il n'y a rien de plus simple pour moi que de la supprimer, donc… tant que vous lisez, sachez que je serais toujours contente de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de votre lecture.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre histoire, peut-être.  
Naëlle, auteur lente, mais qui finie ses histoires !

* * *

PS : faites attention quand vous mettez des smilies, beaucoup ne sont pas accepté dans les reviews et ça "bouffe" toute la suite du message, ce qui est dommage, et pour vous, et pour moi... 

PS 2 : si vous en avez envie, passer sur mon site, j'ai mis un sondage et là, je viens de faire le décompte du nombre de pages écrites ses dernières années :)

* * *


End file.
